Transformers Prime: Invasion
by LuisJM
Summary: With the Autobots scattered and their base is destroyed, Jasper is vulnerable to a Decepticon attack. Will a small team hold out on their own against the ravenous Cons and Shockwave?
1. The Return

**All right, as I promised, I got this new extra story from my third season of Transformers Prime. Now I know what all of you are thinking. Why am I not continuing with the third episode? Don't worry everyone; I didn't stop it. What I'm doing is experimenting on something. See what I'm doing is going from one chapter of episode three to one chapter of this extra. See the reason why is because I got the forth chapter coming up after the third and I need to complete the John and Elsa story before continuing on. I'm certain the third episode would be short depending on a number of chapters I'm going to do. Let's hope this can work.**

**Getting back to the story. As you already know, I showed to you the after math of Jasper in the Prime episode. However, no one knows about what happened during the invasion. I wanted to see how the humans could survive through a Con onslaught. Now the Autobots won't be there since they will be scattered at the time, but I want to make it intense. This story focuses half on Shockwave tearing through the town, and the other half would be about Noble Team, the team that I showed off in one of the chapters of Prime. It's something I want to give a try. You might enjoy it since this is all action and straight up epicness. The brief summary goes as follows…**

**With the Autobots scattered and their base is destroyed, Jasper is vulnerable to a Decepticon attack. Will a small team hold out on their own against the ravenous Cons and Shockwave?**

**Chapter Notes**

**This takes place between the end of Darkest Hour to the middle of my Prime episode. I know it's a long time period, but the end would be weeks after the attack. This is also going to be a crossover as well. Now I've done a poll regarding which video game characters I can put in Prime, whether it be those of the Halo series or Gears of War. What I got was both as a response. So I can't decide on whether I to a Halo crossover of a Gears of War crossover. Luckily, there is a Video Game Misc. section in the misc category, so I'll put it in that direction. I might add other video game appearances of some characters here and there. You might be surprised in what I will add.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, Halo, or Gears of War.**

**Enough of the formalities, let's get this all started.**

* * *

><p>Transformers Prime<br>Invasion

Chapter 1: The Return

Millions of light-years away from Earth, there was a planet that was made of metal. That planet was Cybertron, once a peaceful and lively planet, now a barren graveyard due to centuries of war. On the surface of this war torn planet, everything from buildings and roads lie in ruin as there were no life present. The only thing that was one piece was a huge dome like tower that shines within the dusty sky. Deep within the Sea of Rust though, a small group of Decepticon drones were searching through the remains of what was once the Omega Lock, a device that was suppose to revive Cybertron. But due to Megatron's tampering, he turned it into a weapon and used it to attack Earth. Because of this, Optimus had no other choice but to use his Star Saber sword to destroy the Lock and save the planet. But at what cost? The Decepticons now have a base of operations on the planet, the Autobots are scattered, and their base is destroyed. The Decepticons are victorious today. The group continued for searching for something as a red medic named Knockout was looking ahead. But during that time, he looked to the lone tower that was repaired by the Omega Lock and sighed to himself.

Knockout: "Such a shame… To see the Omega Lock could do something like that only to be destroyed. All of that wasted. Doesn't matter, at lease we have a place to call home. Kind of sad, I already miss this place."

Just as he said that, he heard the voice of a Vehicon close by.

Vehicon 1: "Knockout, we found another!"

The medic turned to the drone waving at him while the others uncovered something beneath the rubble. Feeling a little aggravated, he approached the group and see what they have found.

Knockout: "Move over! Let me see what you all found."

Pushing the drones out of the way, the others removed the last of the debris and he took a good look at it. What he found was truly amazed. What it was is a bizarrely shaped object with a blue circle and two handles on the side. It's known as the Apex Armor and it acts as indestructible armor for any Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon. The red Con looked to that Relic and was in total glee.

Knockout: "The Apex Armor. Looks like we hit the jackpot boys. Take it with the rest we found."

The drones nodded as one of them carried the relic to the other end. He then placed it to three other relics they found within the rubble. Those relics are the Polarity Gauntlet, the Immobolizer, and the Phase Shifter, weapons the Autobots used to stop the Cons, but surrender when their human friends were being held for ransom. Once the Con placed the relic with the others, Knockout looked to them and smiled very greedily.

Knockout: "Excellent… All the relics have been present and accounted for. Never really thought the Autobots would surrender them easily when we bring in human hostages. We should do this more often."

As he was gloating over the relics, one of the Vehicons noticed something in the distance and warned the medic about it.

Vehicon 2: "Uh… Knockout, sir? I think you need to see this."

But Knockout didn't listen as he was still gloating about the relics they found.

Knockout: "Not now! Can't you see that I'm a little busy looking at these relics?"

Vehicon 2: "But sir, it's important!"

Now the medic was getting a little bit aggravated as he turned to the drone and demanded about his banter.

Knockout: "And what's more important then these relics we have found?!"

The moment he turned, he saw what the others have seen. A huge dark figure with a glowing red optic that covers the head. Knockout was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.

Knockout: "No… I can't be…"

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the Nevada desert was all but peaceful, but that was before the mysterious light came down on this land and changed everything. Now standing on that land is a mysterious tower the light came to with black spikes in a symmetric view sticking from the bottom to the circular sides on the top and a huge orb like structure over the spire. This huge tower was none other then Darkmount, a Decepticon fortress Megatron placed thanks to the Omega Lock. At the top of this fortress, there's an eloquent and dark throne room that shows the outside view of the entire Nevada desert with pillars of glowing red rising high and connected to each other in a diagonal slant and a huge throne at the end. Sitting on that throne is a huge metallic being in gray and purple armor and spikes on his shoulders. His name is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. He sat there with confidence in his face and even though he lost the arm of a Prime on Cybertron thanks to Optimus, he still felt victorious. Facing their leader are two distinct Cons. One of which is a slightly skinny Con with wings attached to his back and the other that had no face, but a visor protecting his identity. They are the second in command, Starscream, and the intelligence officer, Soundwave. Megs looked to his commander and asked about the progress searching for the bodies of the Autobots within the wreckage of Omega One.<p>

Megatron: "Tell me Starscream, what's the progress of the search for the Autobot's bodies?"

Scream looked to his leader and told him what he needed to know.

Starscream: "Still going along. I have a huge search squad looking for the Autoscums that decided to hide in that base. It's going to take a while to find them within the wreckage, giving that the weapon we use decimated the entire place. But rest assure, we will find them."

Megatron looked down to Starscream and wasn't pleased with what he had said.

Megatron: "How very disappointing Starscream. I was hoping that you would find the remains of our enemies by now."

The commander cleared his throat and tried to explain about it as best as he could.

Starscream: "Yes, well the damage to the base is far extensive then we all thought. The force of the blast has literally flattened the entire area. With a damage of that magnitude, it's possible that there won't be any survivors. I don't think the Autobots would survive an attack like that."

The warlord stood up from the throne and wasn't buying it.

Megatron: "Don't be fooled by our enemy Starscream. The Autobots never go down without a fight. And Optimus, he wouldn't let anything like an attack on his base to stop him. I need to be sure that the Autobots have joined the Well, so that I would rule this new world."

He then stepped down the throne and was about to make his leave. But Starscream saw him leaving and started to protest.

Starscream: "Lord Megatron, you can't leave the citadel! You are still injured due to Optimus striking the Saber Sword on your arm. You need to wait until Knockout returns to Cybertron so that he can put your old arm back together."

In an immediate response, the leader grabbed his commander by his throat when he was next to him and lifted him up with his only arm. The commander was caught by surprise as he struggled to get out of that grip. Yet it seemed impossible as Megs squeezed with all his might, turning to Scream and show him how recovered that he is.

Megatron: "As you can see Starscream, I'm still functioning at top levels. So it's best to not judge my injuries. Or do you want to join Dreadwing in questioning my orders?"

The commander choked and gagged from the tight grip of the clawed digits and muttered as much as he could.

Starscream: "Of course… (wheeze) master… (hurk) I'll try to… (gasp) remember that…"

As the Decepticon leader was choking the life out of his commander, Soundwave approached them to deliver the news. Megatron turned to him and asked what he wants.

Megatron: "What is it Soundwave?"

The Intelligence officer turned on his visor and it's a message from Knockout requesting a bridge back to Earth. Megs was pleased with that as he let go of Starscream while the commander was coughing from the tight grip.

Megatron: "Ah… So my medic wishes to return. This is a soon as I expected, unlike a certain commander that doesn't get the job done."

He turned to Starscream as he was regaining his strength from that surprise grip. Turning back, he told his officer to bridge Knockout back.

Megatron: "Bring him back to our fortress. I want to see if he got what I wanted."

Nodding, Soundwave activated the bridge through his visor and a green and blue portal appeared from behind him. Megatron turned to that portal as Starscream got up and cleared his throat. As they waited they saw Knockout stepping through the portal with a confident smile to his face. The leader approached him and see if he was able to retrieve what he needed.

Megatron: "Nice to see you back so soon Knockout. I thought you would be back a little later."

The red Con brushed his chest plate and told his boss that it was nothing.

Knockout: "It was either that my lord or having the Sea of Rust ruining my armor plating. But other then that, I have successfully got what you're looking for."

The leader narrowed his optics and was intrigued.

Megatron: "Show me…"

To that, the medic snapped his fingers. In an instant, four drones came out of the bridge with all four relics, bending down in one knee and bowing their heads, presenting them in a royalist of ways. The warlord looked at each relic and was pleased with what Knockout had accomplished.

Megatron: "Excellent work Knockout. You've certainly made my day much better. Take the relics into our treasury on the twentieth floor. They could be of use to my plans."

Knockout nodded as he gestured to the Vehicons to take them away. The Cons then got up and approached the elevator that can take them down as they took the relics to the Treasury. As the group leave, the leader looked down to Knockout and congratulated him on a job well done.

Megatron: "You have done well Knockout. You've certainly done a much better job when that of my returning second in command."

He had that sourness in his voice as he gave his commander a deep glare. Starscream staggered a bit and was looking a little nervous. The medic though decided to break this up and gave them the much bigger news.

Knockout: "Ah, but there more to this mission. See, we have stumbled on something else. Or to be more précised, someone else."

The two turned to the medic and had skeptical looks to their faces. Knowing that he got their attention, he turned to the opened portal and called someone out.

Knockout: "You can come through now!"

He then stepped away from the bridge as the two waited to see what's coming through. Just then, a huge black figure slowly emerged through the portal and stomped on the hard metal floor. The two looked on in complete shock and didn't expect someone like this one to arrive unexpectedly.

Megatron: "No… This is impossible…"

Starscream was in deeper shock as his leader as he knew that he hadn't seen him since the spacebridge incident on Cybertron.

Starscream: "He lives…"

Standing before them, was a huge Con draped in dark purple and dark gray armor with glowing purple markings on a couple of places. His frame was bulky; he had a huge cannon attached to his left arm, and a huge red optic covering his front helm. This huge Con was none other then Shockwave, the Decepticon scientist who everyone thought was dead. Shaking from the surprise, Megatron kept his cool and greeted him with open arms.

Megatron: "Shockwave! What an unexpected surprise! I'd thought your perished on Cybertron. Starscream himself delivered that message through Decepticon chatter."

Scream gulped and realized he made that type of mistake, didn't thinking that he'd still survived. He quickly cleared his throat and tried to explain his sudden sharing of the news.

Starscream: "Er… Yes. Lord Megatron thought you'd perished at the hands of the Autobots – as did we all."

Shockwave looked to the two and greeted them as respectful as he could.

Shockwave: "Lord Megatron, a pleasure to finally meet with you after all these decacycles. Though the news of my death were spread wide, reports of my demise were greatly premature."

Megatron: "Is that so? Then tell us Shockwave, enlightened us about what happened on Cybertron."

Shockwave nodded and told them what happened with the spacebridge on Cybertron.

Shockwave: "But of course my liege. I was working on the spacebridge on our planet to transfer the armada to the location of Optimus Prime and his team. But as I was about to complete it, a pair of Autobots infiltrated my facility, sabotaging my invention. I gave chase through the bridge, but failed to accurately calculate the outcome. One of the Autobots, a femme, struck me in the optic, blinding me. I've managed to escape before the portal reached critical mass and survived. But as I awoke in the rubble, I soon realized that I was abandoned, left for dead. It soon became clear that I was marooned on our dead planet, with no means of communication. In time, I repaired my wounds and resumed with my experiments. The solitude enabled me to make tremendous advance in my research. Until one solar cycle, my scanners have detected a massive surge of unidentified energy. I traveled to investigate the strange disturbance at the edge of the Sea of Rust. There, I discovered a small Decepticon unit searching through the remains of what seems to be a structure. By the time I got a closer look, I have discovered Knockout leading the team and told me that he was assigned by you, searching for Iacon relics. Knowing that you brought him to Cybertron, I requested that I would see you."

Megatron listed to him and was amazed of his story.

Megatron: "Interesting… I never thought you have survived your ordeal, let alone recovered from your injuries. But I'm glad that you are still online after what you've been through."

The science officer nodded and was pleased that his leader was appreciated by his story.

Shockwave: "Thank you, my lord. It's acceptable that you had never given up on me. Yet it leaves one unanswered question."

He then started to approach the second in command and demanded answers.

Shockwave: "Why was I left for scrap? Abandoned? Why?"

Starscream backed up a little and realized that he had left Shockwave for dead, getting a little scared. Megatron then turned to him and asked about that too."

Megatron: "Yes Starscream, I was wondering about that as well. Why did you give the news of Shockwave's termination, yet he'd been online all this time?"

Now the commander was scarred completely as his leader wanted answers as well. It's one thing to get hurt by Megatron, but Shockwave is a whole lot worse. He had to get out of this and fast. So being a little nervous, he told him his reasons as truthfully as he could.

Starscream: "A swear by the All Spark that it wasn't my fault! The last thing anyone witnessed at our end was Shockwave charging to the spacebridge portal as the power core chamber exploded! No one saw him coming out! We thought there was no way he could've survived! Please spare me, that's all that I know!"

Shockwave starred the Con down with his red glowing optic and remained quiet. After being in deep thought, he responded.

Shockwave: "I find your reply to be… logical."

He then stepped back as the commander took a breather and was glad he was out of hot water. Looking back to his leader, he told him that he still had some unfinished business.

Shockwave: "Though I appreciate my return to your armada, I would wish to pay the two Autobots back for what they've done to me."

Hearing that, Starscream perked up and decided to boast about what he had done with the one of them.

Starscream: "Well, you'll be pleased to know that I avenged your seeming demise by personally terminating the Autobot, Cliffjumper."

Knockout had his arms cross and rolled his optics around, knowing that Star is trying to kiss Shockwave's aft.

Knockout: "Careful, Starscream, you may dislocate a landing gear patting yourself on the back."

The scientist turned to him and asked about the other one.

Shockwave: "And what of the femme that took out my optic? Has she suffered the same fate as her counterpart?"

The commander was now getting a little nervous as he explained about his fight with the femme when he was enixed from the Decepticons.

Starscream: "I tried to take her out on one occasion, but she was too strong to offline."

Shockwave: "Yet here you are in one piece. That's a little unexpected."

Scream laughed a little and told him that the two-wheeler was a little weak.

Starscream: "That pathetic femme spared my life unknowingly when she had her chance in terminating me. It's strongly obvious that she had a past life she doesn't dare to cross."

The scientist nodded and knew that Autobots aren't as strong as that of the Decepticons.

Shockwave: "A foolish error in judgment. Doesn't matter, she will soon suffer my wrath?"

Just as soon as he said that, he started to wonder where he was. Looking at the distance, he noticed nothing but desert terrain and steep cliffs. Looking at the view, he could tell that he was someplace completely new as he turned to his leader for answers.

Shockwave: "Lord Megatron, if I may ask, where are we? What planet are we on?"

Megs looked to his science officer and could tell that he was confused at what they're on. So he explained about what had happened.

Megatron: "You're on Earth, Shockwave. A planet filled with life and protected by the Autobots. Well, that was until we put them all out of their misery."

Shockwave listened and was a bit confused.

Shockwave: "I don't understand. They have all been defeated?"

Megatron nodded and explained what he had missed.

Megatron: "Let's just say a lot has changed since you're exile. We've been battling the Autobots for this planet for stellar cycles. We've lost great soldiers during that time and had a couple of betrayals. But we managed to recover and grew stronger in conquering this world as all others. Then recently, we managed to acquire a small set of Omega Keys to unlock the Omega Lock, where we can revitalize our planet. Not only that, but I can create a new Cybertron out of this planet. Those remains you saw while Knockout was looking for Iacon Relics was what's left of the Lock when Optimus became selfish and destroyed our only chance in saving us. Not to mention that I paid a hefty price."

He then showed his stub where his arm use to be and continued.

Megatron: "Doesn't matter anymore, for we have gain a strong advantage against our enemies. We now have a base of operation on this planet and with my command, attacked their base that is close by, killing everyone inside along with their precious leader. We have now won this war. But I need to confirm that the Autobots are really dead. Which is why I'm heading to the remains of their base to find out if the bodies are found, or if they're survivors."

The science officer nodded and understood that victory is theirs, only if the bodies are recovered. To that end, he asked for a simple request.

Shockwave: "In that case, allow me to assist you in finding the bodies of the fallen Autobots. If the femme was with them, then I would be pleased that she had died an honorable death."

Starscream heard this and immediately stopped him, letting him know who's in charge.

Starscream: "Now hold on for one nano click! I know that you are a loyal servant of Megatron, but I am second in command and you're new to this world. So whether you like it or not, I should be with Megatron in assisting with the search of Autobot carcasses!"

But then, Megatron butted in and told his commander that there's a new change in the armada.

Megatron: "Actually Starscream, there will be a new chain of command. While you attain authority over military operations, Shockwave will be my first lieutenant in charge of all scientific endeavors."

Now the commander was irate as he rants about it.

Starscream: "What?! Master, you can't be serious! You promote him this soon even after we thought he was gone! We don't know if he is trustworthy after being abandoned by our own kind."

Knockout then approached the commander and joined in on the conversation.

Knockout: "For once, I could agree with our second in command. Shockwave has never heard from for many months since he was abandoned. Giving the isolation he had been through, there is no telling if he's still loyal to our cause."

Megatron turned to Knockout and told him to shut it.

Megatron: "Don't you dare judge my decision, both of you. Shockwave seems key to ensure our conquer of this planet. Though you might have a good point on his exile."

He then approached Shockwave and have questions on where he stands.

Megatron: "Since you have been abandon due to falsified information, I cannot be certain that you are loyal to my ruling. And giving that I had a few betrayals within my ranks, I won't take this chance."

The scientist stepped closer and told him that he is trustworthy.

Shockwave: "Then allow be to prove that I am worthy of you my master. I'm certain whatever calculated path you choose will show that you were wrong."

Megatron looked down to him and could tell that he was right.

Megatron: "Perhaps a test of trust should be in order. But what test we should do? What can we do to help prove you're with us then against us?"

Soundwave overheard that and calculated what to do with Shockwave. Just then, an idea came to his processor, as he knows how the scientist can prove he's one of them. Approaching the leader he tapped his arm just to get his attention. Megs turned to him and wondered what he wants.

Megatron: "Yes Soundwave, what is it you want?"

On instinct, he turned on his visor screen and it went static for a few good seconds. Just then a CNN news report appeared on the screen as a news reporter explained the situation with Soundwave's synthesized voice.

Soundwave: _"This just in! General Bryce from the Jasper's Military Complex has ordered all the citizens of Jasper for a mandatory evacuation."_

Then he changed it to another news report.

Soundwave: _"You can see neighbors and friends gathering their own possessions as they prepare to leave Jasper."_

Then another…

Soundwave: _"The military has entered this small town to help with the evacuations. From the armory they are carrying, it looks like they are going to war."_

And another…

Soundwave: "_Everything from buses to choppers are being sent to Jasper to help carry anyone that couldn't leave this town."_

Another…

Soundwave: _"It appears that they've set up EVAC outposts to help organize the evacuation, due to the confusion of the town's occupants."_

And one more…

Soundwave: _"No one knows why the military is aiding in the evacuations or why they are carrying heavy armaments into town."_

The screen immediately turned off as Megatron looked through each newsreel the Intelligence officer has gathered. Looking at all of it, he had a sinister smile to his face and knew what to do.

Megatron: "Yes… This will do."

He then turned to Shockwave and gave him a simple order.

Megatron: "Shockwave, I got a special assignment for you. If you're up to the challenge."

Shockwave looked to him and was ready for whatever he's planning for him.

Shockwave: "I am at your service my lord. What can I do to serve you and prove my loyalness to you?"

Megatron then pointed to the far distance of the tower and showed him what he needs to do.

Megatron: "Look over there."

The scientist looked to the distance and saw what looks like a small town of some kind, with helicopters and jets going around the area. Megatron then told him what was down there.

Megatron: "Not far from Darkmount is a small town populated by humans, the indigenous species on this planet. From what we can understand, is that these humans protected the Autobots, keep their location a secret. In exchange, the Autobots would protect them from any harm. Oh how things changed… Now that the Autobots are gone and their base is no more, this town is vulnerable to an attack. Our attack…"

Shockwave nodded and knew what needs to be done, but he didn't get what he wants him for. He turned to the leader and asked about it.

Shockwave: "What is it you want me to do my lord?"

Megatron turned to the science officer and told him his plan.

Megatron: "Normally, I would have Starscream be in charge of the aerial strikes within the town. But giving that it would only slow down the assault; I want the town to be destroyed completely. That's where you come in Shockwave. I want you to take over the ground and destroy everything that's in the way. I will have ground forces already on stand by, but I would need to make sure that everything is destroyed. Also, I need you to destroy any stronghold the humans are living in. Weaken their defenses and exterminate all the humans living there. I will have Soundwave give you a beacon locator so he can bring the Nemesis over the strongholds so we can fire our latest weapon on them. Once that town is annihilated and the humans wiped out, then you can gain my trust."

Shockwave listened in and knew that it's the logical way in the leader trusting him. With a simple nod, he told him that he will do the job.

Shockwave: "Understandable, my liege. I will not fail you in his mission."

Megatron smiled and let him know that he can do it.

Megatron: "For your sakes Shockwave, you better not. I'll have Knockout escort you to the Nemeses to further explain the mission before he will bridge you to the town."

To that, he waved to medic to take them down to the hanger where the Nemesis is docked. Once they disappeared through the elevator, Starscream look to him and told him if this was wise.

Starscream: "Lord Megatron, if I may, you think it's wise letting Shockwave handle the group forces? I understand he's a noble warrior back in the day, but all his work in the lab could leave him rusty. I don't if he can survive the attacks."

Megatron turned to him and let him know that everything will be all right.

Megatron: "I am certain that Shockwave will succeed in this mission. After all we have a huge army backing him up and the humans military hardware won't stand a chance against our might. Rest assure, with the Autobots gone, this world is ours for the taking. Speaking of which, will you do the honors Starscream? It's time to deliver a message to the humans, a message they will never forget."

Starscream smiled and liked where this was going.

Starscream: "With pleasure my lord…"

Approaching Soundwave, he told him to open comms.

Starscream: "Open all communications. It's time to play…"

Soundwave nodded as he got all comms on while Scream gave the order.

Starscream: "Attention all Decepticons, the time has come to rule this world. All units should head to the human town! Show no mercy!"

As soon as he said that, purple and silver jets and huge metal bugs flew out of Darkmount as purple cars raced to the town. All of which getting ready to destroy everything in sight. And with no Autobots to stop them, no human will be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>That settles with the introduction. Now as I said before, I'm going to do a chapter to each story every time I post it up. It will get confusing, yes, but it's the only way in holding back until I get episode four started and finish with John and Elsa. So be aware that this will be going on until both stories are finished. Now stay tune, cause in the next episode I'm going to bring the Invasion of Jasper and the arrival of Noble Team. Please Review.<strong>


	2. Noble Team

**Well, here we are. The second chapter of Transformers Prime: Invasion. A bit of a shorty, yes, but it's a taste of what's going to come in future chapters. Think of it like a prefix menu in a fancy restaurant. A multitude of courses that is better then the last. It's something that can wet your appetite parse. As for the response on the last chapter, I'm completely disappointed. After posting this story up, I only got one review and 120 hits. Really? Really? I had many hits and reviews from my season 3 stories and I get this? I always thought that since people reading my own version of Transformers Prime Season 3 would be interested in what happened in Jasper, NV. But people do tend to read what's good for them and I can't complain. Even if I have an unpopular story, I can't stop just like that. I mean I had one story that people barely read and it took me years in completing it. Still though, it is what it is. I just need to get it over with. So I'll continue updating this story until it's done. Let's head down to Chapter two of TFP: Invasion. In this chapter, Jasper is in the middle of the evacuation as the military tries to control the situation. But when the Decepticons come in and make their presence known, things go from bad to worse. Will the humans survive it all?**

**Chapter Notes**

**This chapter will show Noble Team defending one of the EVAC zones. This is the same team that was in few of the chapters of Season 3 Episode 2: Prime. I'm going to add another character into the chapter. That character is Carmine since I hinted him with what happened at his demise. Seems accurate since I want to give a bit of tragedy to the story. Maybe with a little work I could give you a clear view on how he died. There will be more video game cameos from multiple FPS's, but until then I'll leave you in the dark until I make the reveal. I also want to say that this chapter will be familiar to the Gears of War 3 DLC, Ramm's Shadow. If you don't know what it is, get the game and purchase the DLC. You'll love it. But it shows the beginning of an evacuation that went down south, fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, Halo series, or Gears of War series**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Noble Team<p>

_'Attention. Attention. This is the mayor of Jasper Nevada, Carlos Rodriquez, with an emergency announcement. Under the direct order of General Bryce and the United States government, I declare a mandatory evacuation of the town of Jasper, Nevada. All civilians must follow all procedures with the military. Report to your designated EVAC zones across town and have your IDs present. I advice everyone to remain calm and follow all orders from top officials. There's no time for carrying any personal items, you must leave your houses with whatever you're carrying. This is a direct order. Do not disobey it.'_

That's the same message that played over and over again throughout the speakers as huge blow horns are blaring. For once this town of Jasper was a peaceful and quiet place. But that was until the light came down near this town and a huge alien like tower came out of it. Now everyone was at a panic, not that the tower came close to them, but the U.S. military was involved. Everyone had questions as to what is going on, but the military would give them little answers. Only thing they said to the population is to make an immediate evacuation of the entire town. Since this unexpected event, everyone was at a rush in leaving as they were packing everything they hold dear and hurried to their designated EVAC zones.

In one of the EVAC zones downtown was the K.O. Burger, Jasper's only fast food establishment. Now it looks like a war outpost. The place had sandbags and barriers surrounding the place with police officers, SWAT units, and black op soldiers surrounding the place. There were even watchtowers at the entrance loaded with machine mounted turrets as two soldiers were on watch. There were even coach busses in a line loaded with passengers, waiting to be cleared for departure. Once a police officer used two glow sticks to signal, the busses came out of the outpost one by one as they drove down the street filled with military activity. In the back at the parking lot, a small group of military choppers were on stand by as more civilians were trying to get in. Four of the five choppers flew to the air as the last one was getting the last passenger up, a small boy at the age of seven. A black ops soldier picked him up as the boy was holding a basketball in his hands. He's a young soldier at 22 years of age with black shaven hair and brown eyes. He was sporting battle armor was small and light, making him feel more flexible. Strapped to his back is an advance BR85HB SR battle rifle, which is light in weight and heavy in firepower. His name is Gabriel Thorne, a rookie working with Noble Team, a Black Ops unit that handles extreme situations within the battle. As he was lifting the kid up, he accidentally dropped his basketball as it bounced off of concrete floor. It stopped near Thorne's feet as he looked down and picked it up. Once he was holding it, he looked up to the boy and gave him some words of advice.

Throne: "Here you go kiddo. Don't want to loose your precious ball. Just remember, in life, there will always be struggle. But in life, there is also hope and happiness."

The boy got the ball and was happy to have it. As the helicopter started to warm up the engines and the soldier got back, he heard the voices of others from behind.

Barrick: "How poetic…"

Emile: "Yeah… Who would've thought the rookie would be a motivator?"

Gabriel turned to see who and talking behind his back. What he saw was his own comrades joking around. The first one is a male around his forties with a baldhead on the top, a rugged brown beard, and brown eyes. He was wearing his combat armor on his chest and across his arms, exposing his muscular arms and showing off a skull tattoo on his left shoulder, military pants with a belt holding explosive rounds and a knife holster holding his combat knife, and combat boots. He was holding a GP-25 grenade launcher in his hands and a M19 55M rocket launcher strapped to his back. The second person looks to be young male but he looked like he was armed to the teeth. His body armor had shell rounds on his belt and straps over his shoulders, a combat knife holster on his right shoulder plate, and he was holding a super powered M45D Tactical Shotgun. But he didn't show his face in front of everyone. Instead, he had on a helmet that has a skull imprint on the front that makes him look intimidating. And then there was a third person within the ranks. He's in his early thirties and was covered head to toe with battle armor just like the second one; only it's the colors of blue and black. There was a skull in the middle of his breastplate and a helmet completely with blue goggles and a metal mouth guard clamp connecting to his helmet. He was also holding a Mark II Hammerburst in his hands and a Boltok pistol on his side. Those three are Michael Barrick (the team's demolition expert), Emile (the team's scout), and Anthony Carmine (the team's little back talker). Thorne look to them all and explained about what he says.

Thorne: "Just trying to cheer the kid up here. He's scared to death at what's going on around here. He just needed a little pick me up to make him feel better."

The three look to him and felt that was a little awkward. Carmine then came in and told him about it.

Anthony Carmine: "Sure thing rookie… Like a little pet talk is going to calm the boy down when there's a huge tower looking over the town. That would make him feel any better."

Thorne laughed it off and thought that was kind of cute. But then, he looked at the tower that's looming over them and began to wonder about that.

Thorne: "Still, do any of you have an idea on what's going on around here? Why would a tower that massive appear near the town or perhaps the fact a light came down near here before that tower showed up?"

The three looked to each other and could tell that the new addition to Noble hasn't have a clue. So Emile approached him and told him about it.

Emile: "Come on newbie, don't you know what's been going on for a couple of years ago? Haven't you heard about the aliens coming here?"

The recruit looked at them and was confused by what he meant by that.

Thorne: "They haven't told me about aliens on this planet in training camp."

That's when they told him what's been going on.

Barrick: "Let's make it brief shall we? For the past couple of years, the military has been hiding a small group alien refugees who call themselves the Autobots. They were here on this planet because their own was the casualty in some centuries long war. The U.S. Government could tell that their seeking a place to stay and hide and they approved on some sort of agreement to keep them here. And here's the real kicker. These Autobots has a base of operations, right here."

Thorne blinked his eyes in shock and was surprised about that.

Thorne: "Whoa! Hold up! You're telling me these aliens have a place here. No way! Why would they be here of all places? Why not someplace in New York, or Washington, or some other big important city?"

The three looked to each other as Emile answered his questions.

Emile: "The suits believe that they leave them in a city like those would expose them too much. One of the agreements is that their existence would be kept a secret. Meaning the public shouldn't know that they are living amongst us. That's why they were placed here, to make sure that large mass of people wouldn't know of their identity and Jasper is a town that no one knows."

Carmine then continued on with what they were saying and wanted to talk to him about something very cool.

Anthony Carmine: "But here's the best part of the story. Turns out these aliens are actually metallic humanoids that are the size of giants. Even better is that these beings can turn into earth based vehicles, such as cars, trucks, jets, the works. They are really an advance group, that's for sure."

The rookie listened on and was amazed about these alien beings on this planet. And not just ordinary aliens he had seen on the TV or the movies. These are metal robotic aliens that turned into vehicles.

Thorne: "Wow… That's really awesome!"

But then, he looked back to the tower and asked about that.

Thorne: "Then if that's true, then who would put a tower like that near here? Was it them?"

The three looked to each other and gave deep sighs, knowing that he won't like the next part. Barrick then decided to give him the bad side of things.

Barrick: "That's the thing bud. See, these Autobots aren't the only ones that headed to Earth. There's another group, a bad group if you will, called the Decepticons. And believe me when I say this, they are bad to the core. They are led by some sick, sadistic leader who makes Hitler look like a Boy Scout leader. These Decepticons were the ones responsible for the destruction of this planet they and the Autobots use to reside in. And now they here to continue their psychotic campaign in domination. And judging by this tower that appeared out of the light near this town, it would seem that the Cons not only want to make their presence known but must've discovered the team's base of operations."

Thorn turned to them and understood what they meant now, but has no clue on why he didn't know.

Thorne: "Well, that explains everything. Still it doesn't explain about me not knowing of this. Why wasn't I informed about this like everyone else?"

Before the three could answer about that, there was another voice coming from the distance.

Carter: "Because it was on a need to know basis."

The four turned to the direction of the voice and saw two more people coming towards them. One was a male around his mid to late thirties with black military style hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing some heavy combat armor that's coated in the same color as his eyes and was holding an advance MA5B assault rifle with a digital gauge on the front. The other is a female at age of 32 with unkempt short dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes and was wearing the same combat armor as Carter only in a feminine design. She also had a robotic like right arm that's holding a M392 designated marksman rifle, probably because she lost her right arm in one of her missions. They were the Noble Team leader, Carter, and their Intelligence officer, Katherine (Kat for shot). The four stood in attention as Carmine call the leader out.

Anthony Carmine: "Noble leader on deck!"

The leader looked to the group and told them to calm down.

Carter: "At ease soldiers."

The group relaxed as Carter explained to the rookie his reasons in not knowing about the aliens.

Carter: "These aliens and this war they are in are meant to be a secret. Only the government knows of this and no one else. Those in the government include top military officials and high-ranking officers. That is then passed town the military personal such of Black Ops like us. But this information shouldn't be shared to recruits like you until your rank is up. But since this happened, it was wise to tell you about it post haste."

Thorne look to him and thought that he should've told him sooner.

Thorne: "With all due respect sir, a little warning would've been more appreciated."

Carter starred him down and told him his reasons in keeping it a secret to him.

Carter: "And what will that do? Young recruits like you can do two things; freak out or share what they heard on your Face book, Twitter, or Youtube accounts. You know damn well what would happen if the world finds out about this if one foolish rookie posts a picture or a video about this. It would be absolute madness! We need to make sure that this Autobot/Decepticon war is off the radar."

Emile looked back to the Decepticon tower and told the leader that it was going to be impossible to fix.

Emile: "I don't know about that sir. Judging by that, I don't think that we can cover that up at all."

Carter turned to him and told him that it's unavoidable.

Carter: "Doesn't matter now. Our main concern is to get these people out of here before the storm comes."

Barrick though was relaxed and told the leader that it was all cool.

Barrick: "Relax Carter, the town is still ours until the evacuation is complete. After that, it will be nothing more then a ghost town."

Anthony Carmine: "Yeah… Better a ghost town then a war zone, I'll tell you that."

Carter: "Hope you're all right on that. The last thing I want is to fight Cons."

Just as he said that, he heard another voice in the distance.

Paduk: "Sir?"

Carter turned to the voice and saw two more individuals coming out of the fast food restaurant. The first, a male that was a little older then the others as he was in his mid forties with gray hair and brown eyes. He was wearing yellow combat armor that's similar to Barrick and was holding a GZ18 Markza sniper rifle. The second, a female of twenty-nine with fiery red hair that's done up in a pony tail and blue eyes. What made her different was unlike the other soldiers; she was wearing body armor that belonged to a S.W.A.T. unit with elbow and kneepads and black combat boots. She was holding an M4 assault rifle with a couple of stun grenades on her belt. Their names are Garron Paduk and Sofia Hendrik, one is Noble Team's best sniper and the other is part of a S.W.A.T. strike force in Las Vegas. Carter looks to Paduk and asked what he wants.

Carter: "What is it Paduk?"

The sniper got close to him and told him the situation.

Paduk: "Forgive the interruption sir, but this young lady is concerned about the goings on in this mission."

Sofia then came in and started to file a complaint.

Sofia: "Indeed. My team is a little weary about what's been going on. I know we are supposed to assist in the evacuation of this town. But this is too much military hardware for a small EVAC and that tower over there isn't in the tourist hand manual. So, care to explain to me what the hell is going on, so I can tell the others in there on the situation."

She then pointed to the K.O. Burger as Carter turned to the direction to see a S.W.A.T. unit waiting for an answer. Knowing that they could be worried he had to tell them, but not the alien invasion kind. He does know how to keep it secret and he figured out a way in telling her without telling the truth.

Carter: "What is your name?"

Sofia: "Sofia Hendrik sir, top marksmen in the S.W.A.T.'s strike unit."

Carter: "And how long have you been in this unit Sofia?"

Sofia: "Five years of service sir. Seen my share of hot spots for a long time. When you're in Las Vegas, sometimes the people could get hostile. This? This is a whole 'nother playing field."

Carter: "And what, pray tell, are you orders from your commanding officer?"

The S.W.A.T. member was a little silent and was getting suspicious about Noble leader's questions. But she kept her cool and told him straight away.

Sofia: "To ensure that all civilians within the town have been evacuated and that they are safe from harm. At least that's what my S.O. told me."

Carter nodded and told her what she needs to do.

Carter: "Then do me a favor and go tell your team what you said to me."

The S.W.A.T. member raised an eyebrow and was a little curious as to what he was hiding.

Sofia: "And what about that tower that's near the town. What should I tell them about that?"

Carter looked to her sternly and told her what he wants her to do.

Carter: "That it's none of their business and they should be focusing on the task at hand. Got it?"

Sofia starred him down and thought his answer was a bit off. But she decided to let it slide with a quick salute with her middle finger.

Sofia: "Yes sir."

She then turned around and walked away, heading back to the building. As she was leaving, Paduk neared him and talked to him privately.

Paduk: "There is an old saying, comrade, that Hell have no fury then a wrath of a woman's scorn. I do believe that this woman is one good example out of it."

Carter gave a deep sigh and told him that it was all right.

Carter: "She's just concerned Garron, as with everyone else in this town. As long as we get everyone out without any incident, then we will be okay."

Throne looked to the woman leaving and started to wonder if he would tell her.

Thorne: "Uh… Shouldn't we tell her about what is really happening and the aliens?"

Carmine looked to her and was a little hesitant about telling her.

Anthony Carmine: "After what I have seen, it's best not to anger her more. Trust me, women with anger history is the worse kind."

As soon as he said that, the last of the choppers took off the left the K.O. drive thru. The moment it made it's departure, Carter was pleased and decided to contact Palmer for anymore orders. Placing his hand to his earpiece and contacted the commander.

Carter: "Carter to Commander Palmer. Come in Palmer. Do you read?"

After a bit of silence, he heard a response coming from a female voice. That voice belonged to Commander Palmer.

Commander Palmer: _"Loud and clear Carter. What's your status?"_

Carter: "EVAC Zone 6 has been emptied ma'am. All civilians have been transported and heading out of Jasper. What are our orders?"

There was a bit of silence as Palmer spoke up about what to do next.

Commander Palmer: _"Excellent work Carter. You and Noble should be commended for your work in getting more people out of here safely. There appears to be some civil unrest within EVAC Zone 13. Head on down that and help asset the situation. We can't have a fight in the middle of the evacuation."_

Carter nodded and decided to follow it.

Carter: "Understood. We're on our way now."

Once he turned off the comm. channel in his ear, he told the others what to do.

Carter: "Pack up and move out. We're heading to EVAC Zone 13."

The others looked on and nodded in approval as Emile remember where that zone was located.

Emile: "EVAC Zone 13? You mean that mini mall? The place has got to be jam packed with Jasper residents to the brink. The last thing that place wants is more soldiers guarding the area."

Carter looked to him and told him that they have to do it.

Carter: "I know it could be harsh, but we must follow what we are told to do. If it means getting these people out of this town, then so be it."

The group looked up to the helicopter leaving the city, with proud smiles on their faces. They know that it's a long hard road, but matter what, they would save some lives. They continued to watch the chopper flying high in the sky and were about to leave town. But suddenly, and without warning, and lone missiles came out of the blue and flew straight to the chopper. The team had little to react as the rocket hit the chopper and it flew down in a ball of flames and crashed into a nearby building. Everyone immediately went horrified, as Thorne was distraught to see the chopper when the kid was in it.

Thorne: "Oh no… NO!"

As soon as the chopper was down, a huge plume of purple and silver jets came up over the sky and dive down to begin the attack. At the same time, missiles from the ground started to fire upwards, destroying a few of the jets and missing many others. Some of the jets flew down to the ground and immediately transformed into bipedal humanoid giants. They were indeed the Decepticons and they were beginning the attack on the humans. Four of the Airadicons landed in front of Nobel Team's EVAC zone and began firing. The team began to panic and quickly get to cover with the other soldiers and police officers. They all went into covering fire as Carter alerted the commander.

Carter: "Commander, this is Carter! We've got a situation! EVAC Zone 6 is under attack! We need back up stat!"

Commander Palmer: _"Understood Carter. I don't know if you see it, but this entire town is already under attack! I'll get you the closest help I can get, so hang on for five minutes."_

Carter looked back at the Cons attacking them and told her that it's not good.

Carter: "With all respect ma'am, we don't have five minutes!"

Blaster shots came from over his head as he ducked down to avoid them. Noticing this, the others decided to intervene as Carmine, Thorne, and Kathrine got out of cover and fired their weapons at them. The other soldiers and police officers joined in and fired their weapons as well. But as the bullets hit the armor, it has proven to be less effective. Kat looked on and couldn't believe it.

Katherine: "Their body armor is super tough. Our weapons are useless against them!"

Thorne: "Yeah, I notice."

The Cons continue to fire the blasters as the team and most of the soldiers got down. The few other soldiers and police officer didn't get so lucky as they got hit and the heat of the blasters disintegrated them in a matter of seconds. Emile looked to that and couldn't believe their weapons can do that.

Emile: "Careful! One hit from those things and you're good as dead!"

Carter saw this and agreed with his scout.

Carter: "Noted!"

Barrick look to the group of Cons and had to think of something quick. Getting his grenade launcher out, he loaded it and was ready to fire it.

Barrick: "Let's see if they are invulnerable against this!"

He aimed it at the Con in the middle while in cover and pulled the trigger, firing a lone rocket at him. The projectile did hit square in the chest and the force of it ripped through it and destroyed the spark chamber. The Con dropped to the ground and was completely offline. The group looked to that and was amazed that the demolition expert managed to take the first Con down.

Paduk: "Nice shot comrade!"

Barrick chuckled and answered back.

Barrick: "Hey, all in a days work."

Just then, two purple cars made a drift and approached the K.O. Burger. At first, everyone thought that they were resident cars making an escape. But as they joined the Cons, they too transformed into more Cons and joined in on the fight. The humans had little time to avoid this and a few of them got hit and dissolved away. Carter looked back and could tell that this is a serious situation. Looking up at the towers that were set up, he knew there were man made turrets in there and they had an advantage. He turned to Emile and Thorne and told them to get up there.

Carter: "Emile, Thorne! Climb up those towers and provide covering fire! We need leverage!"

The two look up to the towers and knew what Carter wants them to do.

Emile: "Yes sir!"

Thorne: "On it!"

The two rushed to the two towers while ducking down to avoid the laser projectiles. As they were reaching the area, Paduk looked back to the Cons and need to find some advantage against them. Seeing their visors, he got his sniper rifle up and decided in doing a quick trick.

Paduk: "Let's see how well they fair against this!"

Pulling the trigger, he fired a shot as one of the Cons and hit the threat in the visor. The moment it connected, the bullet pierced through the visor and permanently blinded him. The Vehicon went in a panic and fired random shots at just about everywhere as the other Cons got out of the way and avoided them. As they were distracted, Carter saw this and decided to strike back.

Carter: "Now! Attack them while they are distracted!"

Everyone quickly got out of cover as they fired all their weapons right at them. The SWAT unit in K.O. joined in as well as they fired shots through the windows, letting glass shattered everywhere. Unfortunately, the bullets still have little effect and it was impossible in taking them down. Fortunately, Barrick had his rocket and grenade launcher with him as he fired one grenade after another, taking them down a notch. Meanwhile, both Emile and Thorne made it to the towers and climbed up the ladder to reach the top. Once they made it, they saw the two-mounted gun turrets ready to fire with two dead guards that were hit in the first strike. The two quickly approached the turrets and armed them ready for battle. Once they got their hands on the handles, Emile smiled underneath his visor and was going to enjoy this.

Emile: "Oh yeah… This is going to be good…"

Thorne got his turret loaded and hope that this will work.

Thorne: "Let's see if this can stop them."

The moment they pulled the triggers, they fired barrages of armor piercing bullets right at the group of Cons and made serious dents on them. The group slowly backed away and were preparing a counter attack on the humans. But Barrick didn't want that to happen as he got his rocket launcher out and fired multiple rounds on them. Few of the rockets hit their intended targets and the drones collapsed and died from the onslaught. But then, more drones came in their car modes and approached the outpost, transforming and firing back. The group then performed some covering fire as the two Noble members used their turrets to slow the enemy down. Kat though know it's not enough and had to stop them dead in their tracks. Taking a grenade from the carcass of a soldier that was half dissolved, she armed it and threw it to the closest Decepticon.

Katherine: "Grenade!"

The grenade rolled to the enemy's pedes as he looked down to see the object. Before he could even investigate it, the grenade exploded and he fell from the blast. With it temporarily immobile, the two teammates turned their turrets to him and fired multiple shots on his chest, opening up and destroying the spark chamber. With it dead, the others saw this and focused their attention of the humans in the towers. Both Emile and Thorne got down as the energy projectiles rained above them. With them cornered, they knew they were in serious trouble.

Emile: "Damn it! Those bastards have us cornered. We're going to need a little help here!"

The rest of the team could tell they need an assist, but with the Cons trying to shoot them down, it's not going to be easy.

Carter: "We're trying Emile! But with these things preventing us from firing, it's not going to be a piece of cake."

Indeed it wasn't. The Vehicons and Airadicons were overpowering them and shooting everything at them. Most of the soldiers and police officers were dead after getting hit as the few more were remaining. In the Drive Thru restaurant, the S.W.A.T. members kept on firing with their weapons and bullets flying. Still it was no match as the projectiles rushed through the restaurant and the group ducked down to avoid them. Sofia was with them as she was getting pissed off about the sudden attack.

Sofia: "Holy shit! What the Hell are those things? Aliens? Robots?"

One of the S.W.A.T. member peeked back to get an answer from her.

S.W.A.T. Solder 1: "My guess, it's a bit of both."

Back outside, Noble and the remaining soldiers and police officers were holding off as much as they could as they did some more covering fire. Carmine was getting fed up by the enemy and wanted to do something about it. Getting out of cover, he got his Hammerburst out and fired multiple shots at the nearest one.

Anthony Carmine: "Die you sons of bitches! Die!"

Carter groaned to himself and knew Carmine is a bit of a hot head. And whenever he's like that, he tends to get himself killed. Knowing this, he turned to his soldier and told him to get down.

Carter: "Are you crazy Carmine?! You're going to get yourself killed! Get down from there!"

Despite the pleas, Carmine wouldn't listen as he was insisted in destroying these Decepticons. One of the drones noticed him firing at him and decided to fire back. With one precise shot, the blaster hit him but didn't kill him. Instead, he hit the rifle he was carrying as it was smoking hot. Carmine got pushed back to the shot and laid on the floor, while at the same time removed his rifle off of him before it got melted into liquid metal. Dusting himself incase he was toast as well; he looked up to see the drone slowly approaching him. With his blaster armed, he was prepared to take down one of the Noble members and charged it with enough firepower to destroy him completely. Carmine looked up through his goggles and realized that he was in more trouble then he thought. The drone was about to fire back until suddenly rocket shots came from the sky and hit the Con in the chest and blaster arm. Those many hits destroyed the enemy while the blaster arm detached itself from him and landed right next to the Noble Team member. Carmine looked on in shock and turned to the detached blaster, wondering who did that. The team watched on and wondered about that too. That's when a chopper came over the war torn sky and circled around the EVAC zone. As it was circling the area, an announcement was heard through the copter's comm. system.

Chopper Pilot: _"This is Charlie 12! We got the message from Commander Palmer and will be providing you with air support."_

Carter looked up to the chopper and was blessed that they were saved.

Carter: "Thanks Charlie 12. Now clear a way for us!"

Chopper Pilot: _"Understood. Tom, let's do a little cleanup around here."_

Turning to an angle, a soldier was operating a goss cannon and aimed right at the drones. Shot after shot, he hit them squared in the chests and destroys their spark cambers. The moment they were off line, more Airadicons and Vehicons arrived and picked up where the others have left off. The goss cannon continued to fire as they were trying to take them out. But then, they got into hiding and started to take down the chopper. The helicopter lifted up high in the air to avoid those shots as the Cons focused their attention on it. But they fail to grasp the attention of the team as they got their weapons and fired back at them. Even Emile and Thorne were back at the torrent to fire right at them. Just as they were fighting, Carmine got up a little bit and was making a quick recovery from the attack. Suddenly, he heard engine's roaring from behind. Turning around, he could see a few more Vehicons approaching them from behind and transforming, ready to strike in the back. Looking down to the detached blaster, he knew what must be done and picked it up. The moment they transformed and join their colleagues, a stray blaster shot hit the one in the middle right through the chamber and shut him down. The others looked on and couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Looking downwards, they could see Carmine in front of them with the detached blaster in his hand, getting use to the mechanics of it and charging it to full power.

Anthony Carmine: "Now we're cooking. Who's next?"

The two drones looked to each other until turning back and firing their blasters right at them. Carmine made a mad dash away from them while using his new weapon to fire away at them, only to hit their armor and not the chest. He then hid within the drive thru parking area and stood behind the pillar like wall. Both Cons got down on one knee and scanned the area to search for the Noble team member. Just as they were searching, multiple stray bullets appeared to the right and dinged their armor. Turning to that direction, they saw Sofia as she busted out of the front door and blasted her rifle right at them with the rest of the S.W.A.T. standing behind the doors, firing as well.

Sofia: "Hello boys… I don't know who or what you are, nor how you got here, but I'll gladly take you back to your maker."

They continued to fire as the drones were being overwhelmed by the bullet shots. But since they were immune to that, they got their blasters armed and were prepared for another attack. Sofia saw this and warned the others about it.

Sofia: "Get down!"

Immediately, the S.W.A.T. members got down as the blasters blew through the windows, missing them completely. Sofia though was in the crossfire as she was running and getting away from the blaster fire. But then, she accidentally tripped and fell to the ground with a huge thud. Groaning, she turned to her back and saw the drones starring her down with their blasters poised to fire. Just as they were about to kill her, Carmine came out of hiding and approached her side, firing the Con blaster at them. Each shot hit them squarely in the chests as they fall and were shut down. Sofia saw them die in front of her and look up to see the Noble team member offering a hand.

Anthony Carmine: "Need some help."

She looks to him and was a little sour expression. Yet she got his hand and got up, dusting herself off.

Sofia: "I can take care of myself, thank you."

Carmine looked to the dead Cons and was acting a little snarky.

Anthony Carmine: "Sure you did."

Back to the main battle, Noble Team, the battle chopper and the remaining soldiers and cops was holding their own as much as they could. Bullets, lasers, and rockets were heading to each other and there were casualties in both ends. Emile and Thorne were still at the towers and were shooting their gun turrets to blast them when they were out of cover. Barrick used his rocket launcher to blast them all. The chopper then got down to the original height and the soldier used the goss cannon to shoot down more along the way. So far, everything is going well on the human side until more Cons arrived and continued shooting. Katherine looked on and was getting aggravated.

Katherine: "Good God! They are certainly desperate in killing us!"

Paduk used his sniper rifle to blind a few more Cons in the visor and responded to her worry.

Paduk: "You think? That's how aliens work. They come to our planet and kill us all."

Carter then decided to tell them that it doesn't matter.

Carter: "I can imagine that. Still, we must hold this EVAC zone long enough until we're in the clear. Let's hope they don't go too far."

That was spoken too soon as they started to try a different strategy. Two of the Vehicons look to the towers where the two Noble members were firing away and shot back at the bottom. The projectiles hit the metal stilts holding them up and was setting them on fire melting them to goo. The towers then started to wobble as both Emile and Thorn could feel it shake under their feet. Knowing that they were in danger, they ran out of the tower and jumped down to the ground, just in time for the towers to fall and crashed on the ground, with many pieces scattering about. With the first defense down, the chopper came in and decided to hold the line. With the cannon, they killed off one con after another as they start to drop like dominos. Still, more keep coming up the woodworks as they focused on the task at hand. The pilot looked on and could tell that this wasn't getting them anywhere.

Chopper Pilot: _"There's too many of them! We can't hold for much longer!"_

As they were firing, and flying to avoid the shots, they were distracted as a missile came in out of the blue and flew straight to the chopper. None of them didn't notice when Carmine and Sofia saw the missile and warned Carter about it.

Anthony Carmine: "Carter!"

The Noble leader looked up to see the missile heading to the helicopter and warned to pilot to get away.

Carter: "Charlie 12, there a missile heading your way! Evade! I repeat: Evade!"

The pilot heard that and lifted the chopper up, just in time for the rocket to miss him. But before he was in the clear, the rocket did a turn and went back to him.

Chopper Pilot: _"Shit! That missile is a heat seeker!"_

He quickly did a turn as the rocket missed him again, only to turn once more and headed to it's intended target. Seeing this, he told the soldier operating the cannon to shoot it down.

Chopper Pilot: _"Damn it! It's still following us! Tom, take it out of the sky!"_

Tom turned to the rocket and pointed his cannon at it. One shot after the next, he tired to take it down but it was moving too fast. Before he could even get a clear shot, the rocket hit the helicopter and it exploded. The back end was bursting in flames and the chopper itself was spinning out of control.

Chopper Pilot: _"Mayday! Mayday! Charlie 12 has been hit! We're going down!"_

The helicopter continues to spin like crazy and was swiveling back and forth until it was heading straight to K.O. Carter and the others saw this and realized they were in trouble.

Carter: "Fallback! Fallback!"

The team ran away from the incoming chopper as the Cons continued to fire. The shots hit the remaining soldiers and police officers running as they were all killed in the blast. The only people left were Noble Team as they were getting to shelter, telling Carmine and Sofia to move it.

Carter: "Hurry! Back to in the restaurant!"

But when Carmine saw the chopper getting closer to the restaurant, he warned them about it.

Anthony Carmine: "Don't count on hiding from that, cause it's heading towards us!"

Sofia saw this too and realized that her S.W.A.T. unit is in grave danger. She quickly turned to them and warned them about it.

Sofia: "Everybody out! Get away from the helicopter!"

The S.W.A.T. member heard her and tried to escape. But a stray shot the ceiling and caused the cave in within the fast food place, blocking their way out and they would have to head out of the back. But it was too little, too late as the chopper hit the ground and the blades pierced through the restaurant and killing everything in the way before exploding in the middle of the crash. Sofia saw this with her own eyes and was completely horrified by what has happened.

Sofia: "NO!"

Just then, the roof of the outside parking area started to crumble from the blast and started to cave in with Noble Team underneath it. Fearing for their lives, Carter told them to run.

Carter: "Move soldiers! MOVE!"

The group ran like Hell as, in slow motion, the roof crumbled right behind them. Before long, the group got buried in the rubble and disappeared completely. With the battle over, all that was left was the ruins of a fast food restaurant as the drones were pleased with the destruction they have caused. One of the drones contacted Starscream and let him know of the news.

Vehicon 2: "Commander Starscream, we have accomplished destroying one of the human outposts. What are our orders?"

He could hear the response through the comm. as Scream told him what to do.

Starscream: _"Excellent work. Now assist on the other outposts our comrades are taking care off. We need to weaken the town long enough for our returning scientist to finish it off."_

Nodding in understandment, he turned to the others and told them to move out.

Vehicon 2: "We're done here. Roll out!"

The group turned around and transformed into jets and cars, heading to different areas to assist on the other attacks. As they were gone, what's left of the outpost was completely quiet. Just then, there was some movement underneath the rubble as a few individuals lifted huge slabs underneath them. Turns out, it was Noble team as Barrick, Emile, and Paduk managed to hold that huge slab while the others kept their heads down from the falling rubble. Once they were in the clear, the three grunted and pushed with all their might and pushed the slab away from them. The group took a breather and got up from that ordeal experience.

Thorne: "Oh man… That was intense… I didn't sign up for this."

Emile gave a bit of a huff and puff and responded to his own words.

Emile: "Kid, join the club."

Once they all recovered, they turned to what was once K.O. Burger, was now the remains of a building with a crashed through helicopter and flames spewing out of the windows. Carter sighed to himself and didn't think all of that would happen.

Carter: "Definitely not how this was suppose to happen. We better-"

Before he could even finish with what he was going to say, Sofia came out of the blue and punched the Noble Leader in the face. The team saw this and didn't expect that from happening. Not even Carter didn't see it either as he rubbed his cheek where the punch was landed. Sofia then grabbed the leader by the collar of the battle armor and was incredibly irate.

Sofia: "What the Hell was that?! Huh?! What the HELL was that?! This isn't what my team was assigned to do. We're suppose to assist on the evacuation! Not taking on huge metallic monsters! Now look around you! My S.W.A.T. unit is now dead and I want answers! What were those things? Where did they come from? Why did they attack us?! ANSWER ME!"

The group remained quiet as the leader was being shacked by that hostile woman. Thorne then rubbed the back of his head and started to wonder about something.

Thorne: "Uh… Now would be the time to tell her that those were aliens were attacking us?"

Unfortunately, he said it out loud as the S.W.A.T. woman turned to him and snapped some more.

Sofia: "What?! Aliens? You mean those little green men you see in movies? That doesn't look like aliens! They look like something out of those damn animes you see in Japan. There's no way, in Hell, that they could be aliens!"

Carter gave a sigh and could tell that the secret is now out. So with no other choice, he told her the real truth.

Carter: "You're right. Aliens weren't suppose to exist. But what you've witnessed was the cold hard truth. Yes, those were aliens. Yes, they were real as they be. And yes, they attacked us and tried to kill us. Yet, we're still alive and survived the onslaught. Now I'm sorry about what happened to your team and I too mourn the loss of our own soldiers. But now's not the time to feel sorry for what happened. Now we must focus on the task at hand. This town is still under attack and there are still soldiers holding their own. We need to assist anyone that is in danger."

Sofia turn to spat back until she stopped and realized that he was right. Her men had died, but that doesn't mean she has to be upset about the team. She didn't know this was bound to happen or it would've been caused by metal aliens. She just needs to stand up for herself and keep fighting. While she sulked her head down to think about that, Kat turned to him and explained the situation.

Katherine: "And how are we going to accomplish that? We barely survived the first strike and our weapons seem to be useless against them. They have a strong advantage against us."

The leader turned to his Intel officer and told her that it wasn't true.

Carter: "Not everything is useless. We know that one shot in the optics blind them completely, which would give us a shot to blind them. We also know that explosions can either weaken them or destroy them. So there are ways in taking them down."

Carmine though approached the leader and showed the leader his new weapon he was holding in his hands.

Anthony Carmine: "Maybe we can use their weaponry against them. This one here can pack quite a punch. It can be useful for us."

Carter turned to him and could tell that it can work.

Carter: "That might work too. But let's focus on our objective. Commander Palmer said that we need to head to EVAC Zone 13 to assist on the evacuation. It's important that we need to secure area to protect it while they evac the residents in there. We can't loose any more innocent lives."

He then approached to Sofia and told her that she must come with them.

Carter: "I know you haven't seen a fight like this, but moping on your team won't change everything. Right now, you need to be strong against this threat. If are you survive this, we need to work together as a team. And you're a part of it now. So, what are you going to do? You're going to stand up and fight, or are you going to give up and die?"

Sofia looks to the Noble leader and had a blank stare in her eyes. Thinking of no other choice, she slowly walked to him and gave him a response.

Sofia: "I'll join in the fight. But only because you told me the truth. I don't care if they are aliens, robots, whatever. If they get in my way, I'm going to kill them all."

Readying her rifle, she was set for anything that gets in her way. The rest of the team could tell that she wanted to fight as Paduk whistled to himself.

Paduk: "I got to give this young lady credit. She got guts."

Once everything is set, Carter told everyone to move forward.

Carter: "Let's go. EVAC Zone 13 isn't too far from here. We just need to keep our distance from those things and try not to get spotted. Don't fire unless it's absolutely necessary. Move out!"

The group nodded in unison as they followed their leader out of the parking lot. But before they could make a departure, Cater turned back to Sofia and gave her a proper welcome.

Carter: "Oh, I almost forgot. Sofia Hendrik? Welcome to Noble Team."

The group then started to leave the remains of EVAC Zone 6 as they were heading to the mini mall. And so starts a new adventure for Noble Team. They just hope it won't be their last.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter two and the arrival of Noble Team. I know, I know… It's a little short for an epic action scene. But this is just the start as I got more action in future chapters. This is just the appetizer of course. There's more dishes within this prefix menu. On the next chapter, Noble Team journey's through town to reach the mini mall filled with Jasper citizens. During their journey, they encounter one civilian that got separate and wanted to reunite with his family. I'm certain you all know who I'm talking about. And for those of you who don't know, stay tune to find out. Please Review.<strong>


	3. Vince

**New chapter is posted up and ready to read. Took a little time with what's been going on all month long. I have to get through college and I need to study for finals. Then there's the work at my dad's place, the continuous trips here and there, and the multiple stories I've been doing left and right, including the one chapter at a time between this and the third episode of season 3. But hey, I'm still doing this work and I have been making some strong progress here and there. Of course, I got a recent thought that I'm conflicted in. See, the next chapter would be about Shockwave attacking the humans and going to a specific location (guess you can't tell which one). But after doing this chapter, I soon realized that the chapter could be a little short. Not that I'm complaining though, since I did a few chapters on some occasions. But if this chapter gets too short, it could leave a bad taste in people's mouths and asking for more. So here's the plan, I might think about putting Noble Teams adventure after the Shockwave attack and would expand it further. That might work and would have people enjoying it more. Or if you like, I can keep the chapter of just Shockwave attacking. But I'll let you decide which ones you want me to do. Just send me the review and let me know what you want me to do. I'll be pleased about that.**

**Now on the last chapter, it's been a fair response. Just one review and 69 hits. Still not a great impact then the Season 3 ark, but it's a great start. Still, I have one thing I need to say with one guest reviewer. He, or she if that's the case, says that walls of text are very difficult to read and I would need to break up the paragraphs. Now I'm not one to complain, giving that I've been doing this for ten years straight. Perhaps cutting the paragraphs seem like a good idea, but I need to experiment to see if that will work. Other then that, I'll stick with what I'm comfortable with. Let us get to story. In this chapter of Transformers Prime: Invasion, Noble Team ventures into the war torn town to reach the mini mall full of occupants and protect it. But during the journey, they encounter a lone individual that could be of some use to them.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now this is going to be the first of the many video game cameos I'm doing for this little crossover. This one of course comes straight from one of the craziest games, Bulletstorm. Now if you don't know what Bulletstorm is, then I suggest that you start getting the game for the 360, it's insane. On this game is a team known as Dead Echo and they have to survive and hostile planet plagued with gangs and mutants while getting revenge on their CO. It's downright insane! Thought I incorporate Dead Echo into this chapter and have them fight off Decepticons too. I'm also bringing in the Tankicons and the Scraplets to make it a challenge for Noble Team. Take a quick read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, Gears of War, Halo, or any other gaming franchise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Vince<p>

Deep in the downtown area of Japser, Noble Team was brisk fully walking down the street, reaching the mini mall. During the walk, they could see the place was starting to feel more like a battle zone. Fires were in a few certain stores, telephone poles were down and fell like trees, vehicles of both civilians and military were turned over, and a few bodies were strewn across the way, most of which were burned or disintegrated halfly. The sky was filled with explosions and jets on both sides as the war against the Decepticons were an even stalemate. As they were walking, a radio call came out of a police car that crashed through a store window, as it was an emergency.

_'Calling all units! Calling all units! Jasper is under attack! Hold the line and protect all EVAC zones from any hostiles! We don't know what we're up against! The military said that they are aliens from another planet, bent on world destruction. We cannot let them hurt any civilians that are still within the town. Hold them off by any means necessary!"_

Carmine overheard this and grunted to himself.

Anthony Carmine: "Hmph… A little too late for that pal."

Carter then activated his comm. and contacted the Commander to share the news.

Carter: "Commander Palmer, this is Noble leader Carter. Do you read me?"

He waited for a response until he heard the commander from the other end.

Commander Palmer: _"I'm here Carter. What's your status?"_

Carter: "We were under attack by the Decepticons. EVAC Zone 6 had been compromised and we lost a lot of men. My team and a S.W.A.T. officer were the only survivors. We are on our way to EVAC Zone 13 even as we speak. What's the situation down there?"

Commander Palmer: _"Very grim, Carter. The people in there are getting scared and asking too many questions on what's going on outside. I got men out there holding the zones, but they cannot get the people out of there without the place being cleared. I have units thinning all across town and we're low on resources. I need you to get there at once! They need all the help they can."_

Carter: "Acknowledged Palmer, we'll get there as soon as we can."

Once he ended the comm., he told the others that they need to go.

Carter: "EVAC Zone 13 is having some trouble. They're holding their own, but it will only be a matter of time before they get overrun. We need to get to them fast before it's too late. Double time!"

As he was giving orders, Sofia was a little hesitant and didn't know what she experienced.

Sofia: "Giving what I've seen, I think it's already too late to get there."

Thorne was next to her and told her that it will be okay.

Thorne: "Don't tell me you're giving up? Things do look bleak, I know, but you need to have faith that we'll be able to succeed."

Sofia grabbed the Noble member by the wrist and turned to him with sheer anger in her voice.

Sofia: "My S.W.A.T. unit is dead, the city is heavily under attack, and our enemy are huge robots from outer space! How the Hell do you think we would succeed after what we went through just now?!"

Carter approached her and told her to let go.

Carter: "That's enough Sofia! I know this isn't something you have seen in your career, but this is the biggest wake up call in your life. We are at war, yes! We've always been at war since the beginning of time. But no matter what the outcome is, we will prevail! We always do. Now let go of Thorne and keep your head in the game!"

Sofia looked to him and gave a very deep glare. But knowing the situation they were in, she let go and follows his orders.

Sofia: "Yes sir…"

Carter then looked to the others and told them they need to continue.

Carter: "We're wasting time around here. We must get to EVAC Zone 13 before-"

Just as he was about to finish, he heard his comm. went static and heard another voice from a distressed soldier.

Grayson Hunt: _"This is Grayson Hunt of Dead Echo! Does anyone read me! We have a situation here! My team just got ambushed by Cons. Our convoy is down and we are pinned outside the Jasper National Bank. We don't know how long we can last! We need an assist!"_

Everyone heard that through, as Sofia was a little confused.

Sofia: "Dead Echo? Who are they?"

Carter turned back to her and explained about it.

Carter: "They are a secret Black Ops Unit that specializes in assignments that are too extreme for normal units. They are a very dangerous group but also a group that succeed in any way possible and protect their own brethren."

Barrick listened in and remembered about them in a previous mission.

Barrick: "I owe it to those sick bastards. Saved my ass back in the day."

Emile then nodded and remembered them saving him as well.

Emile: "Me too. If it hadn't been for them, I would've been good as dead down in Syria."

Paduk then approached them and decided that they need to rescue them.

Paduk: "Dead Echo is on our side. They need to be saved. We better get to them fast before they get killed off as well."

Thorne: "But we need to also get to EVAC Zone 13 and help them as well. We can't get distracted by that."

As they were discussing about this, Carmine thought this through and came up with a plan.

Anthony Carmine: "You know, the National Bank is on the way to the mini mall. We get there; we help Dead Echo, protect them, and reach the mini mall. Simple as that."

Katherine listens to the team's opinions before turning to the Noble Leader.

Katherine: "Seems like the wisest idea yet sir. Dead Echo is part of Black Ops and we can't leave them in the dust. We have to act now."

Carter looked to his team and could tell that they must do something and fast. Thinking of no other way, he got his comm. on and responded to the call.

Carter: "This is Noble Leader Carter to Hunt. We got your call and near your position. We'll assist you anyway we can."

Hunt responded back and was glad, but the background noise on the other end sounds like he and his team were in danger.

Grayson Hunt: _"Copy that Noble Leader, but make it quick! We can't last any longer!"_

Carter nodded and decided to follow a new objective.

Carter: "On our way Grayson. Stay alive."

He looked to the others and told them the new order.

Carter: "Change of plans Noble Team. We're going to assist Dead Echo. Let's head down to Japser's National Bank and aid them. Move out!"

Feeling glad about that, the team moved on forward and headed to Dead Echo's side. As they were moving, Sofia asked where to go.

Sofia: "So, any idea on where this bank is located?"

Emile: "Saw the bank on the way into town. Just a couple of turns here and there, and we'll be able to get there in no time."

Carter heard this and decided follow his advice.

Carter: "Sounds like a plan. Let's head down there now before it's too late."

As they were making a mad dash to their destination, they heard gunshots coming from close by.

Barrick: "Do you hear that? Sounds like gunfire."

The moment they approached the T Junction, and turned to the left, they saw a small group of soldiers holding their own against a few Vehicons and was getting into covering fire behind a few turned cars and used just rifles to hold them off. Looking at the battle, Emile started to ask the leader about that.

Emile: "Looks like we got more soldiers stuck in a rut. Should we help them?"

Carter looked to this and was about to make an immediate answer. But just as he was about to give his answer, they saw a missile flying over their heads. Turning back, they could see it heading straight to an Airadicon that was in the air. That missile hit it and the jet fell down to Noble Team's position. Seeing this, the leader told them to get down.

Carter: "Everyone hit the dirt!"

Quickly, the group jumped and hit the ground fast enough as the Decepticon jet flew over them and was extremely close. As it was falling, it approached the two oppositions and none of them didn't notice it. But then, the enemy jet crashed right to the ground and it collided with the others, destroying everyone and everything in its path, as that mess was over, all that was left was a huge flame and the bodies of both humans and Cons. Seeing this mess, he decided to not to save them.

Carter: "Stick to the plan. It's too late for them."

Looking at the mangled mess, Paduk looked on and told his superior that it won't be easy.

Paduk: "With all due respect sir, our path to the bank has been blocked off. How are we ever going to get there?"

Scanning for a possible alternate route, Thorne looked to the shops and told them what to do next.

Thorne: "The alleyways seem like a better option. Let's head to the dry cleaners. That could get us through quicker."

Carter looked to the dry cleaners and decided to follow his advice.

Carter: "Sounds like a good idea. Let's move Noble!"

The group then headed down to the dry cleaners as the Barrick kicked the lock door down and sent glass scattering all over the floor. As they passed through the counter and passing a long line of dry cleaning clothes that no one would pick up, Anthony looked at them and decided to joke around.

Anthony Carmine: "Hey, can we stop for a second and pick my clothes? I think I have must've forgotten about them a few days ago."

Carter heard him and decided to shut him up.

Carter: "Enough Carmine, we have to get to Dead Echo and assist them before they get killed off."

As they went through the line of pressed and cleaned clothes, they saw a door in the distance and rushed to it. Reaching the exit, Barrick kicked that door down and they were outside in the ally way while the sky was occupied by Decepticon flyers and explosions. They went through the various allies and passing through various dumpsters and stray cars. Just as they were near the closest path to the bank, they heard a huge explosion near by that startled them.

Katherine: "The Hell is that?"

Out of curiosity, they headed to the direction of the blast as they approached the end of the ally and into the street. There, they saw a few soldiers running back and shooting at something.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"Retreat! Back to EVAC Zone 5! Go, go, go!"

The team saw them leave and wondered what they were so afraid of. But then, they all heard loud footsteps nearing them and they were getting louder. Quickly, the got behind cover near dumpsters and trashcans, just to see what's coming. What they saw was something monstrous. It was a huge metallic beast that's bulky in size with claws and mandibles, marching forward and firing its blaster right at the soldiers. The group looked at the huge beast and was now getting worried.

Emile: "And they get bigger. Typical…"

As soon as this huge metal monster disappeared, Carter got up and warned them the situation.

Carter: "This situation is far grave then we thought. We have to get to Dead Echo and assist in EVAC Zone 13. Let's go!"

The group then got out of hiding and fallback to reach the bank. Getting to a T-Junction, they quickly turned to the left and journey down ally. As they were reaching their destination, they could see flames nearby and the sound of gun and blaster fire. Looking on, they could tell where they were.

Barrick: "Looks like we're near the bank. And by the sound of that, they sure are having a party down there."

Hearing him, Carter decided to help out.

Carter: "Let's make sure we're not late for the party. Where to now Thorne?"

Scanning the area, the rookie spotted another door with a sign over it that says _'Vision Fitness'_. Pointing to it, he told the others on where to go.

Thorne: "Over there, that door goes into the back end of a gym. We get out from that front, they we'll be at the bank."

Carter: "Then there's no time to waste. Move Noble!"

Quickly they turned right and Barrick kicked the door down with a mighty force. Pushing in, they were in the back storage filled with yoga mats and broken down cardio equipment. Kicking another door down, they were in the back with all the dumbbells and weight lifting machines. Going through the cardio section, Barrick looked to all of this and was curious.

Barrick: "Haven't worked out in a while. Perhaps I could go for a little weight training after this is all over."

Carter looked back to him and told him to not do that.

Carter: "You can worry about your workout later Barrick. Right now, we got a job to do."

The moment they reached the front windows, they saw the entrance to the bank. That's when they spotted Dead Echo hiding behind the pillars as they were outgunned by a small group of Vehicons that were shooting away. Noticing this, Carter contacted the Dead Echo leader that they have arrived.

Carter: "Hunt, Noble has arrived near you're position and are ready to execute."

When he got a response, it was that of getting pissed off.

Grayson Hunt: _"Oh, so you're finally here. That's just rich… WE'RE GETTING OUR ASSES KICKED BY THESE ALIEN BASTARDS! GET DOWN HERE AND GET THEM OFF OUR DICKS!"_

Carter rolled his eyes and responded in a calm way.

Carter: "Copy that Dead Echo. On our way."

He turned to his team and told them to intervene.

Carter: "You heard him Noble. Let's give them some breathing room!"

Quickly, the group went to battle position and got their weapons at the ready. Barrick got his rocket launcher off his back and aimed it at one of the Cons. With a quick pull of the trigger, the rocket was fired and smashed right through the window, heading straight to the target. The rocket hit him and nearly injured him by the side. That got the attention of the group as they turned down to see Noble inside the gym. So they pointed their blasters at them and fired away. The team quickly got into cover behind the counter and returned fire while covering. Paduk then decided to blind them all as he took his Markza out and sniped each of them by the optics. With them temporarily blinded, this gave the others a chance to strike back. Carmine and Barrick immediately got out of cover and used the detached Con blaster and rocket launcher to shoot them all in the spark chambers. After a few shot seconds, the group of Decepticons were down for the count and they were now in the clear. Carter looked up to see them dead and told them to press forward.

Carter: "Area's secured, for now. Let's see if Echo have any survivors."

To that, the team got out through the shattered windows and ran straight to them the bank. They then spotted the military convoy near the steps and were turned to its side with fire burning at the front. Knowing that it was Dead Echo's ride, they ran up the stairs to see if anyone made it out of the mess. When they reached the top, Carter called out the team leader.

Carter: "Grayson, we're here to assist. Are you around? Say something!"

Just as he called him out, Hunt's voice rang nearby.

Grayson Hunt: "We're here! You don't really need to yell."

The team turned to see a few shadows coming out of the light. That's when they saw Dead Echo in front of them. The first was their leader, Grayson Hunt. He was in his thirties with a dirty rugged look and messy unkempt dark brown hair. His armor was a mesh of metal and compartments with none on his exposed arms, military pants, goggles wrapped around his neck and he was holding a Peacemaker Carbine. The second member of an Asian soldier in his late twenties with a military cut, armor similar to Grayson, and a robotic arm just like Katherine. He was showing signs of battle with a bandage over his right eye and his Peacemaker looked worn. His name was Ishi Sato and he was second in command of Dead Echo. Next is a French-Canadian soldier in his thirties with short cut hair had his armor over his military jacket. His name is Rell 'Le Pew' Julian and is the explosives expert as demonstrated by the AGL-9 Grenade Launcher he was holding and a load of explosives grenades around his belt. Next is an older solder pushing forty with a round gut and salt and pepper hair and lacked the armor of the rest of the team. But he had medical supplies in his pockets and a gas mask for the mouth around his neck. Yet he was holding a standard P229 pistol to help defend himself. He's Dr. Whit Oliver and he's Dead Echo's medic/mechanic. Lastly, there was a soldier of the female persuasion and she was around her twenties. She had light brown hair and goes down to her shoulders and unlike the other teammates; she lacked no armor on her tank top, but would prefer to get into the thick of things with her Peacemaker in her hands. Her name is Trishka Novak and the team's little bad girl and newbie. Once Dead Echo is assembled, Grayson approached the Noble Leader and was a little relieved that they've arrived.

Grayson Hunt: "Nice that you come to aid us Carter. Thought for certain that we were as good as dead."

Carter nodded and could tell that he was relieved.

Carter: "Likewise Grayson. Now what's the situation?"

Grayson Hunt: "You tell me. We were on our way to EVAC Zone 24 to help in the evacuation when these metal clankers ambushed us the moment this mess started. They took out our convoy and nearly wiped us out. We've been hold up at the entrance for a while and thought that we were goners until you got our call."

Carter: "Any casualties?"

Grayson Hunt: "Only the driver. The rest of us are a little banged up, but we are still standing."

Just as he said that, Oliver then stepped to him and complained.

Dr. Oliver: "Speak for yourself. I'm getting too old for this shit."

Barrick gave quite a chuckle and responded to his sour expression.

Barrick: "You and me both pal."

The two leaders ignored them and continued with the conversation.

Grayson Hunt: "With our ride down, our only option is to walk to the EVAC Zone before these aliens start wrecking it. But with these bastards in our way, it was impossible. Thank God you all showed up unless we would've really been Dead Echo."

Carter smirked and told him his reason his team came in to help them.

Carter: "It's nothing Noble can do Hunt. We were on our way to EVAC Zone 13 and the bank was along the way. Thought we could help out as much as we could. Now that you're in the clear, we can all go to our designated zones."

When he said that, they all heard jets flying overhead and they were very close to them. Kat looked up to see silver unknown jets over their heads and flew past them. When she turned around, she warned everyone about it.

Katherine: "Don't be too sure sir. Look!"

Everyone turned to where the soldier was pointing at and saw the silver jets flying towards them and fired their missiles. Seeing this, Carter warned the others to get into hiding.

Carter: "Take cover!"

The two teams got behind the pillars as the missiles hit the building. Though none of them didn't get hit, the rockets did wreck the front façade of the building. Once they were in the clear, they all got out of cover and looked on to see who's attacking them. When they saw the jets coming back, they did do the same strategy. Instead, they flew up high and the air and started to transform. Landing on their pedes, they were Airadicons, but were painted silver, marking them as a new type of class. Arming their blasters, they pointed to the two teams and began firing. The two groups got back into cover as Novak looked on in disgust.

Novak: "Looks like these pussies aren't giving up without a fight."

Emile: "Tell me about it. I've never seen that paint job before. New class maybe?"

Grayson though had a slight smirk and was feeling a little giddy.

Grayson Hunt: "I don't care what class they are. They're all going to get fucked. Get military people!"

The group immediately got their weapons ready as Carter gave the orders.

Carter: "Assist Dead Echo team! We need to clean the streets of this scum!"

The teams then got out of covering fire and begin shooting their weapons. Bullets have been flying, but the armor was too tough for them to penetrate. But Barrick and Julian decided on using their explosives to do the job. Getting their grenade launchers out, they fired multiple shells to the ground near them as they blew them up. The Airadicons didn't get destroyed, but the blasts did knock them down temporarily. This gave both teams the opening they need as they got out of cover and fired more shots at them, to take them down a peg or two. The Cons recovered from the blasts as they went back to shooting at the humans. The teams went back into cover behind the police barricades and retaliated again. Still, they need to find a way in taking them all down. The Noble Leader turned to Paduk and Carmine and told them what to do.

Carter: "Paduk, Carmine!"

The two looked to their leader and knew what he wants.

Paduk: "On it sir."

Anthony Carmine: "You got it!"

Getting out of cover, the two got their weapons out and fired right at them. With the sniper rifle, the sniping expert used his skills to take out a few visors and blind them temporarily. Carmine then got the detach blaster at the ready and fired at the blinded Cons, hitting them squarely in the heads and shutting them down completely. Yet, there are still more Cons in the way and they were not giving up. While in cover, Julian looked back to see a gas station near two more. Looking to Barrick, he told him what he found.

Julian: "Barrick! The gas station!"

The demolition expert looked to the station and has a slight smile on his face.

Barrick: "Let's fill her up!"

Getting their grenade launchers out, they got out of cover and fired high at their target. The grenade shells flew high in the air and landed right near the pumping stations. The Airadicons were completely oblivious to what was going on until the shells exploded simultaneously. That caused a chain reaction with the gas station as it blew up in a huge plum of smoke and fire, pushing the enemy from the force. Those that were closest to the explosion were on fire and were melting while the others remained knocked down and dazed. With them temporarily out, Carter decided that now would be the time to strike.

Carter: "Now! Take them down while they wounded!"

Quickly, the group got out of cover and started to shoot the Cons with what they got. Most of it is their guns as the bullets only pinged their armor. But Carmine, Barrick, and Julian had the powerful weapons as they used the rocket launcher, grenade launcher, and detached Decepticon blaster to wipe the group out quickly and haste fully. Some of the drones managed to fire back, but it was a little too late as the sniper fire blinded them and made it impossible to see. The battle lasted a few short minutes until the squad was wiped out. Once everyone was in the clear, they all took a breather and was glad that they got out of the frying pan.

Paduk: "Well, that was easy."

Hunt then looked to the dead carcasses and was a little concerned by this new group.

Grayson Hunt: "Got to admit though, this group has become quite the troublesome bunch."

Carter looked on and could agree with the Echo leader.

Carter: "Agree. It seems like they are getting tougher by the second. We've encountered a huge monster like bot on the way here and it looks like they mean business. Be glad that we were able to take care of them."

Ishi lowered his weapon and was relieved that they were able to succeed. But just as he thought that they were victorious, he noticed a huge shadow visible through the smoke and fire. Seeing this, he warned the others of what's to come next.

Ishi: "We're not done yet. There's something coming out of the flames."

The two teams looked at the flames and pointed their weapons right at whatever is coming for them. They kept on waiting until another Con came out of the fire. What they saw shocked them the most. Coming out in the open is a different type of class of Decepticon with tank treads on the ankles, four huge and heavy plating on its arms and shoulders, huge cannons over its head and two red visors on its face. That was none other then a Tankicon, the heavy of the Decepticons. The team looked at him and didn't know what to do as Emile responded in a snarky tone.

Emile: "Well, that's a huge cannon."

Carter watched on and knew they need to destroy it and fast.

Carter: "Take it out before it has a chance in firing back!"

Immediately, the teams pointed their weapons at him and fired away. The huge Tankicon clapped his arms together forming a metal shield with the cannon over him, protecting itself from the barrage of bullets. Paduk tried to use the sniper rifle to shoot at the optics, but the shield covered it completely and made it impossible to get a clear shot. Then Barrick and Julian got their rocket and grenade launchers out and fired at the huge bot. But as they connected and exploded, it didn't faze him and the shield protected him completely. The group looked on as Novak was in a panic.

Novak: "Damn it! That shield is preventing our attacks! Our weapons can't penetrate it!"

Once she said it, the Tankicon charged up his cannon and fired a high velocity shot right at them.

Carter: "Hit the ground!"

The group got down to the floor as the projectile flew over them. That projectile then reached the bank and hit the roof, exploding in a plume of fire. The groups looked back and was surprised that one shot can do that.

Grayson Hunt: "Holy shit! That shot almost leveled the bank!"

Katherine: "Glad we didn't get hit by that."

Anthony turned back to see the cannon charging up again and warned the others about it.

Anthony Carmine: "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think that thing's not done yet."

The group turned back to see the Tankicon preparing the fire another round. That's when Carter told them to retreat.

Carter: "Fallback! Get to hiding!"

The two immediately split up and got away seconds before the shot hit the ground they stood on and exploded on impact, spending most of them flying. They managed to recover quickly as they ran to two different buildings on both sides of the streets. Paduk, Emile, Novak, Dr. Oliver, Sofia, and Carmine ran straight to a travel agency to the right and shoot front window to gain easy access. Carter, Katherine, Grayson, Ishi, Barrick, Thorne, and Julian broke into a pawnshop and hid behind the multiple used object scattered on a display counter. The Tankicon looked to the two separating and removed the shielding to approach them on both sides. With him exposed, the two took that opening and fired away. Still, with the firepower they're packing it's still not slowly him down. Barrick and Julian then used their explosives to attack the threat. They managed to hit the huge brute as it he stumbled and was down for the moment. Once he was crippled, the team looked on and wondered what to do with enemy.

Barrick: "Well that slowed him down. So now what?"

Carter watched the Tankicon trying to recover and was nervous about him.

Carter: "We just only wounded that alien. It will be a matter of time before it can rest up and ready to fire another shot at us. We got to find a way in destroying that creep completely."

Katherine turned to him and told him it was impossible.

Katherine: "But all the weapons we have isn't effective against him. There's nothing we can use to take that monstrosity down!"

Grayson looked to the Tankicon and came up with an option.

Grayson Hunt: "Maybe there is a way in stopping him."

Carter turned to him and wondered what he has in mind.

Carter: "Go on…"

Grayson Hunt: "We have a couple of Mortars within our convoy when we heading to EVAC Zone 24 before we got ambushed. We were planning on using it if things get too hairy."

Thorne looked to him and told him that now would be the right time.

Thorne: "Hate to say Hunt, but this is getting hairy, too hairy for the matter.

Carter looked to recovering Con and knew that they had no other choice.

Carter: "Whatever the case, it's the only shot we have left."

Turning to Barrick, he gave him the orders.

Carter: "Barrick, get to Dead Echo's convoy and retrieve the Mortars. We're going to need some extra firepower to bring that threat down."

The Dead Echo leader looked to Julian and gave him his orders as well.

Grayson Hunt: "Julian, you better aid Barrick in the retrieval as well. Giving how big this thing is, we're going to need an extra set of hands."

Both Barrick and Julian nodded at the same time and responded to their respective leaders.

Barrick: "Got it sir!"

Julian: "You always count on me."

The Noble leader then raised his rifle up and told them that they got this.

Carter: "We'll provide you with enough covering fire to keep the enemy distracted. Now go! We're running out of time!"

The two nodded and left the pawnshop, making a mad dash across the sidewalk. Once they were leaving, the two groups quickly got their weapons ready and were prepared for battle. Ishi though got his Peacemaker up and turned to his leader to say something.

Ishi: "Sir, of all the dangerous missions we've been through together, this one takes the cake. When this is over, you're going to offer me a beer."

Grayson turned to his comrade and gave a slight smirk.

Grayson Hunt: "Dully noted. Now stop being a pussy and toughen up!"

Carter then looked to the rest of the team on the other side and gesture them to fire back. The others gave a quick nod and position their weapons up to begin firing. As soon as the Tankicon was fully recovered, the two groups came out of hiding and fired their weapons right at him, showering him in a barrage of gunfire. Though it wasn't effective, it did keep him busy. As they were distracting the Con, Barrick and Julian ran straight to the down convoy. Barrick looked back to the fight and could tell that they were having their hands full.

Barrick: "Well, they seem to be having all the fun. Makes me feel sorry for that huge robot."

Julian gave a bit of a chuckle and told him that it was all right.

Julian: "Don't feel too worked up over this. Once we get our hands on the Mortars, we're going to have a whole lot of fun."

The two was getting closer and was ready to ransack the vehicle for something explosive. Back to Noble and Echo, they were continuing their assault against the Tankicon and was hitting him with everything they got. It's not much of a fight, but it's enough to keep the Con distracted. The huge brute looked to the two and was getting tired was getting attacked. So his only option left is to fire away. Pointing the cannon to the travel agency half the team was in; he fired a stray shot at them. Sofia saw this and warned them to get out.

Sofia: "Back up!"

Quickly the group left their spot and got away from the attack. The blast though hit near the agency's front and pushed them back, tumbling over desks and crashing through the cubicle walls. Once they took a breather and survived that strike, Anthony got up and saw the Tankicon heading towards them. He looked down and was searching through the area for survivors. When he saw them, he decided to finish them off. But just as he was about to do so, more gunshots hit him from the back. Turning around, he saw the rest of Noble and Dead Echo firing away as Hunt threatened the alien.

Grayson Hunt: "Get away from my team members you dick weed!"

The Con looked to them intently and decided to divert his attention to the other half. But just as he did that, something unexpected happened. The Con started to grow small and compact as metal started to shift and certain parts of the body moved around. In a matter of seconds, what was once a bot was now an Earth based tank with a cannon pointing at them. The group watched on in surprise and didn't think that would happen. Grayson himself was shocked as well as he had no clue about what transpired.

Grayson Hunt: "What the hell…"

Aiming the cannon at the group, the Con charged up a shot and fired it right at the team.

Carter: "Everybody out!"

Quickly, the other half of the team escaped the shop as the shell headed through the broken store window. As soon as it was in the store, it exploded the building, sending debris and random objects flying around. Those that escaped got pushed away from the blast and were a little dazed by the sudden attack. As they were shaking the cobwebs out, the tank turned the cannon's nozzle to the travel agency and was ready to deliver another shot. Seeing this, Novak watched on and was scared of what's going to happen to them.

Novak: "Not good…"

Quickly, everyone made their escape through the front window and got out before the shot was fired. The shell went into the agency and blew that place up as well while everyone was knocked down by the force of the blast. The group slowly started to recover as the Tankicon decided to crush them with his treads. Carter was the first to see it and didn't like what the robot was planning to do. He quickly warned the others of what is going to come.

Carter: "Everybody scatter! Don't let that thing crush you!"

Quickly, everyone started to run for their lives as Tankicon followed each of them, wanting to flatten them. One by one, the Con followed the closest team member as if it started to loose them, he targets the next nearest one and followed the same strategy. Back to the Barrick and Julian, they reached the down convoy and checked the inside of the vehicle. After looking around, Barrick noticed something within the pile of twisted metal. Moving all of it out of the way, he spotted two huge cannon like the devices that has a lot of complicated metal all over the place and a stand to set it up. Next to them were a dozen rockets that haven't gone off from the attack, thank goodness. Seeing this, he knows what they were.

Barrick: "Hey! I think I found the mortars."

Julian looked to the two weapons and smiled.

Julian: "There you are my little beauties. You miss me? Glad that you didn't blow up."

Barrick looked to him and had a strange stare to him."

Barrick: "Man, you've certainly have issues. Let's get this shit out of there and help our squads."

Quickly, the two started to dig through the mess and got the Mortars out in time. Because by the time they turned to assist, they saw the two teams in danger. They could see a tank like vehicle in place of the bot and it was pursuing them. Julian looked to that and was a little bit confused.

Julian: "Where the hell is that huge robot? And what's that tank doing here?"

Barrick observed the color scheme and noticed that the two were very similar based on their appearance.

Barrick: "My guess, that tank is the huge robot that's attacking us. And it looks like it still trying to attack them. We better get to them fast before they get crushed! How far can the trajectories of these mortars can go?"

Julian turned to him and smiled.

Julian: "Only one way to find out."

Back to the main battle, the team was having a very difficult time trying to get this threat off their backs. Paduk looked back to see the Tank going after him now and was getting extremely pissed over this.

Paduk: "God damn it! This bastard isn't giving up. Time to ground this son of a bitch once and for all!"

Knowing that running is pointless, he turned around and went the opposite direction. The Con looked on and was confused as to why he would charge right at him? But he brushed it aside and decided to crush him anyways. As he was running, he took a grenade from his holster belt and was prepared to arm it. When he was close enough, and jumped up high in the air and flew over the enemy tank. Once he was over it, he armed the grenade and dropped it on the tank itself. Going to the other side, he rolled on the ground and went back up, just to see his handy work. By the time he observed, the grenade exploded and blew the top off the tank. Feeling that, the Con transformed back into his bipedal mode and was in a brief moment of pain. Paduk watched on and liked what he had done.

Paduk: "How do you like that pal?"

The Tankicon looked down to him and didn't like what the human had done. Aiming the cannon at him, he was prepared to fire. That was until bullet fire hit him on the side as he turned to see the rest of the team gathered together and was firing back.

Grayson Hunt: "Now's our chance! Fuck his shit up before he can recover!"

Soon enough, the group fired their weapons in an attempt to weaken him. But without the necessary explosives and the absence of their demolition experts, they had to make what's due. The Con watched this and was getting very irritated. Getting his shielding up, he protected himself from the barrage and aimed his cannon at them. The Noble leader notices this and decided to go defensive.

Carter: "Forget about attacking Noble, we must get out of the way of gunfire!"

Quickly, the two groups split up and were getting away from the blast. The shell missed them and hit the ground they were on, but the blast pushed them farther and let them tumbled to the ground. Paduk watched on and had to do something to help them. Getting his Markza rifle out, he started to aim at the opening of his visor and opened fire. The bullet did hit, but it just grazed the faceplate, missing the visor by a few inches. The Tankicon felt that and reacted by turning to Paduk and used part of the shielding to knock him off his feet. Landing on his back and skidding to the end, the sniper expert shook off the strike and looked to see the Tankicon approaching him and had his cannon aimed right at him. Paduk looked on and didn't know what to do next. But then, he saw two rockets in the air behind the Con. Looking at that, he smiled and said something to the metal brute.

Paduk: "I would look up if I were you."

The Tankicon looked to him strangely and wondered what he meant by that. Turning around, he looked up and saw the rockets in the air before they were coming down near him. That distraction gave Paduk time to make an escape before those two rockets fall to the ground. But before they could make an impact, they exploded in the air, separating into multiple projectiles. They all hit the ground in an exploding force while most of them hit the tank bot and got him completely wounded. Down to the bank entrance, Barrick and Julian had their mortars on the ground and were successful in attacking their target. They looked on to see the Tankicon getting wounded, but it wasn't enough as it was still standing.

Barrick: "Man, the big guy can take a beating. Perhaps we should start beating him more!"

Julian nodded and positions his mortar.

Julian: "You took the words right out of my mouth. Same trajectory, only higher."

To that, they placed new rockets into the nozzles and crank the cannon into the right height to fire. Once they did that, they let go of the triggers and the rockets fired up in the air. The Noble leader looked up in the air and could see the rockets going up higher. By the time they were coming down, he warned his team and Dead Echo's to move.

Carter: "Mortars! Fallback to safety!"

Quickly, the two teams ran for their lives and returned to the bank's entrance. All the while, the Tankicon was trying to recover as the high heated flames were melting his armor. Just as he was going to strike back, the mortars rocket downward to his position and split up to rain down multiple projectiles. The moment they landed, he was completely bombarded by rocket fire and was completely overwhelmed by all of it. The teams stopped at the entrance and look on to see the Tankicon getting destroyed and was on the ground. They all took a heavy breather and was glad that was all over. But then, the Con started to move a little bit until he pushed itself up and slowly aimed its cannon to them. Hunt was in complete shock and didn't think he would still move.

Grayson Hunt: "Mother fucker! We hit that thing with everything we got and it's still standing! These Cons are as tough as rhino ass. Julian, you and Barrick finish that fucker right now!"

Julian looked to his Echo leader and had a wide smile on his face.

Julian: "Now you're speaking my language! Barrick, time to take him to the afterlife!"

Barrick gave a quick nod and was ready to deliver another blow. The two set their mortars to the location of the enemy while the Tankicon just aimed its cannon and was ready to deliver one last attempt. But just as either side was about to make their move, two missiles flew over the bank and straight to the Tank like bot, hitting him squarely in the chest. The Tankicon screamed in pain until he went limp and was completely offline. The teams watched on and were really confused as to what happened.

Emile: "Um… What the hell happened?"

Just as he asked that, a lone military jet flew over their heads and did a complete turn. Thorne looked to him and gave him an answer.

Thorne: "Looks like we got some back up. Must've seen our little fireworks display close by and gave us a quick assist. Luck seems to be on our side."

But then, a Cybertronian missile arrived to their position as well. It squarely hit the jet and it was flying out of control. Carter saw this and could tell that the jet was heading to their position, warning everyone.

Carter: "Duck and cover people!"

Quickly, everyone jumped down to the ground and tucked their heads in so that they won't get hurt. Soon enough, the jet flew over their heads and hit a building at the corner, causing the top to collapse and rain down debris on the street to the right. When the smoke was cleared, the two teams got up and were happy they survived, but wish it were the same with the jet that finished the job. Throne immediately approach Emile's side and patted him on the back.

Thorne: "I don't know Emile, it looks like our luck has run out already."

Carter then approached them and told them that they still had done a good job.

Carter: "Either way, we were managed to survive that ordeal completely and saved Dead Echo from extermination. Just be thankful for that."

Hunt then approached the Noble leader and thanked him on a job well done.

Grayson Hunt: "Thanks for the assist Noble. You've certainly saved our sorry asses when our day is bleak. I don't know what would happen if you weren't here."

Carter gave a quick chuckle and told them it was nothing.

Carter: "Likewise. We were on our way to EVAC Zone 13 until we caught up to you. Nothing to worry about. Now get going. You are needed in EVAC Zone 24."

Hunt nodded and said the same thing to him as well.

Grayson Hunt: "Same thing to you Carter. Those people in that mini mall can't be saved by themselves. May we meet again."

He then turned to his team and gave them a strict order.

Grayson Hunt: "All right Dead Echo. Let's go to Zone 24 and aid our Boys in Blue. Double time!"

The team gave a quick nod and ran straight to the street where the dead Tankicon now lay. Just as they were leaving, Ishi turned to Carter and gave him some words of advice.

Ishi: "Good luck on your journey Noble. Just be aware that they will be some hardships along the way."

Carter grinned and patted Ishi on the shoulder.

Carter: "Hey, we've been through worse. But we will learn to live with it."

Ishi smiled and could tell that they'll survive this invasion, no matter how gruesome it is. Grayson though saw this and told his friend to get going.

Grayson Hunt: "Ishi, stop it with your gay date! We need to get a move on! Get your ass in gear!"

Ishi turned to him and could tell that he's very impatient. Turning back, he decided get moving and said his farewell.

Ishi: "Good luck out there. There's no telling what other dangers are ahead."

Once he was done, he left the team and rejoined the others. As soon as they were gone, past the dead Tankicon, Noble stood there and felt a bit of accomplishment in their work. Carter then turned to Noble and told them that they have to do the same.

Carter: "All right, we got Dead Echo out of this mess. Now we need to get more people in EVAC Zone 13 out of this as well. We should get to the mini mall ASAP before the Decepticons decide to run that down. Thorne, what's the quickest way to the mall?"

Thorne have a silent look in his eyes as he explained the sudden situation.

Thorne: "Well, the quickest way to the mini mall is down the street the right. That would've taken us ten minutes tops to get there without any surprises. But as you can see, our way is blocked off thanks to the jet that crashed through the building."

He then pointed to the rubble and twisted metal and it seems impossible in getting through. Carter looked on and could tell that it was a bit difficult. Turning back, he asked if there are other options.

Carter: "Any alternate routes?"

Thorne shook his head and didn't know where to go now.

Throne: "No idea. There are other places we can go that will take us to the EVAC Zone, whether it be direct or quick. This street is the only option we have left to do.

Carter scratched his chin and wondered what to do now. Looking right at the bank, he started to get a little curious.

Carter: "Maybe if we can take the path through the bank's vaults. There's always an emergency exit in the back. We'll take that and we'll be back on the path. Let's go in Noble!"

Quickly, the team went into the bank to see if they can get to the main path. Once they enter the bank through kicking the doors, they were in the main lobby with a reception desk, payment windows, and sitting lounge. The place was completely empty as the town was in the evacuation phase, but the Tankicon's shell hit the waiting lounge was on fire and burning everything from the sofas to tables. Looking around, Emile decided to make a quick joke about it.

Emile: "You think it's too late to make an account? I really need to save up my allowance since I have a bit of money in my wallet."

Carter looked to him and told him that he heard enough.

Carter: "Focus Emile! We need to find the vault and get to the emergency exit."

The team looked around just to find this vault they need to get through. Sofia then looked straight away and saw the vault, but something was off. From what she could tell, the safe was already opened and someone was in there. Seeing this, she pointed to the safe and told the team what she found.

Sofia: "There's the vault, but it looks like someone beat us to it."

The others looked at the safe and realized that she was right.

Barrick: "That's strange… This place was abandoned when the evacuation is made. Who would be crazy enough in going there?"

Anthony Carmine: "Maybe there could be petty thieves trying to steal some cash. An invasion like this could mean a shot for a quick robbery."

Carter looked on and wondered about that too.

Carter: "Maybe, maybe not. But our way back to the path is in there and we need to get through it fast before things could get ugly. Get into the vault and search for an emergency exit. If there are any thieves around, put them out. We can't have any bad apples in our mission."

To that, the group slowly raised their weapons and were prepared for any surprises. Slowly, Katherine took the lead and used her free hand to slowly open the safe. Once she opened it fully, she entered the hallway to see a narrow hallway with an elevator on the other end. Seeing that it's clear, she gesture to the group to come in and they followed her advice. As they were walking down the hall, Katherine pushed the button and waited for the lift to come up. Once the doors were fully opened, the team entered the elevator and she then pressed _'-1'_ button and the doors closed, descending them down to the vault's floor. As they were making their slow decent, Carter could hear the voice of Commander Palmer through the ear piece.

Commander Palmer: _"Carter. Palmer to Carter. Do you read me? I got word that you haven't reached EVAC Zone 13 yet. What's your position?"_

Carter groaned and could tell by the sound of her voice that she was loosing patience. Getting his earpiece on, he responded to her about the situation.

Carter: "We're in a bank on the way to the EVAC Zone. Sorry if we're taking our time in getting there, but we had a few obstacles in the way. We also have to assist Dead Echo in their time of need. Have to pull out all the stops in stomping a small mess of Cons."

Commander Palmer: "_Dead Echo huh? Didn't think those psychos are still kicking around. There just as crazy as I thought. Hope they could survive after what these Decepticons can pull on them. As for you Carter, you need to pick up the pace"_ ***static*** _"I've got every soldier in that spot holding off Cons-"_ ***static*** "_last long. You have to get down the-"_ ***static*** _"assist the squads before-"_

Palmer's voice was cut short as static invaded the earpiece. Carter couldn't hear anything as he was trying to reach Palmer.

Carter: "Palmer? Palmer this is Carter, come in! Can you hear me?"

Still, there was nothing but static within the earpiece and could tell that he couldn't reach her. Katherine listened to the conversation and knew what that means.

Katherine: "We're going underground. Comms down here cannot reach the outside. We're pretty much blind without a navigator showing us the way."

Carter turned to his Intel officer and nodded.

Carter: "Seems that way. Looks like we're stuck down here until we could find a way out. Once we reach the floor, we should be okay in finding an exit and heading back up. Let's hope we don't waste too much time here."

As he said that, the elevator made a stop and a ding was heard, causing the doors to open up. As that happened, Carmine and Emile stepped forward and ran down the hall, before hiding and pointing their weapons at the door. Seeing that there was no one there, they told the team that there's no one around.

Emile: "Clear."

The team then left the lift and slowly walked down the hall with their weapons poised and ready to strike. As they got into their stance, Paduk walked forward slowly and approached the door, leading to the bank's treasury. By knocking the door down, he scanned his Markza and saw nothing but rows of cabinets full of money and there were bars that have piles of cash in huge cubes. Once he knows it's clear, he made a quick joke about it.

Paduk: "Five bucks says that the person breaking in is a disgruntled employee with a gun."

He then walked ahead and slowly moved forward as the others followed suit. As they looked around, they were amazed at all the cash and checks that were within the vault. Anthony saw this and whistled to himself.

Anthony Carmine: "Look at all this green. Gotta say for a small town like this, I didn't think that could be this rich."

Sofia gave off quite a chuckle and explained about that.

Sofia: "Well this town isn't far from Las Vegas. Small town folk usual come by, wanting to get lucky. Those who hit the jackpot would usually come to banks like this and save them up for a rainy day."

Emile: "Huh… That makes sense. At least there are some people and don't go Clark Griswold and not spend his family's life savings on a simple game of Black Jack. That would've been embarrassing."

Carter overheard this and decided to cut this talk short.

Carter: "Enough Vegas talk Noble. We need to find a way out of the bank and into the street. Now there's got to be an exit around here somewhere. Spread out and start looking for one."

The group nodded and spread around, looking for a way out. During the search, Thorne and Katherine were together searching for an exit. During their search though, Thorne looked to the cabinets and noticed something off, calling Kat out.

Thorne: "Ma'am, look at this."

She turned to see Thorne investigating something and approached him to see what he's got.

Katherine: "What is it Thorne?"

It was then that he pointed to what he saw and responded.

Thorne: "Look at this."

Kat turned to see what he was pointing at and saw something that was impossible. The cabinets for the checks and money were ripped apart, or more of the point chewed off, as bite marks are present on the edges. Yet despite the mess, everything was inside and is intact. Thorne then explained to her what he thought would happen.

Thorne: "Check this out. Looks like whoever had done this must be really desperate in stealing money during this invasion. Really desperate."

The Intel officer looked to this and found all of it to be a bit off.

Katherine: "I don't think that's the case…"

Thorne turned to her and was a little confused.

Thorne: "Say what?"

Katherine approached the damaged cabinets and examined it further.

Katherine: "These cabinets are made of titanium steel, impossible to break open without the proper tools. What person would be able to cut these doors opened when the metal is too thick to cut? Also, if the crooks were to take any money, why is everything still intact? And look at this. The way they were ripped apart are the teeth indents at the edges. No human would have teeth like that to bite through."

Thorne: "So what are you saying?"

Kat then turned to him and gave him a straight answer.

Katherine: "What I'm saying is that I don't think we're dealing with any crook. I think we're dealing with something much worse."

As soon as she said that, the two heard a loud clank coming from close by. The two immediately turn back wondered where that sound came from.

Thorne: "What was that?"

Katherine slowly raised her rifle and was cautious.

Katherine: "I don't know… Only one way to find out…"

Soon enough, the two slowly approached the source of the sound and was getting a little antsy. Once they approached the location of the sound, they saw a couple of bars missing in the bank's cell. But as they were looking into it, they saw what appears to be a strange creature. It was the size of a puppy with gray metal plating, small little peg like legs and arms, and huge dark blue optics. This creature is known as a Scraplet as it was chewing at a piece of a ripped bar. The two looked at it strangely and was confused about it.

Thorne: "The hell is that thing?"

Katherine: "Don't know, but it looks like it could be dangerous. Stay sharp."

Thorne looked to her with a strange look and was confused about her orders.

Thorne: "Stay sharp? Kat, this thing is small and cute. No way it would harm us."

To that, he lowered his rifle and slowly approached the creature that was enjoying its meal. Katherine could see that he was making a huge mistake and tried to stop him.

Katherine: "Thorne wait! Don't go near that thing!"

But he didn't listen as he was near the creature. Once he got close enough, he bent down on one knee and started to talk to it like a little animal.

Thorne: "Hey there little buddy. How are you?"

The Scraplet stopped eating and turned to see the recruit, blinking its big optics once. Seeing the soldier, it was seeing something else. Looking at Thorne's armor, it could see that it was covered in metal, and the more it saw it, the tastier it gets. As soon as it sees the armor, its face shifted and its mouth opened up, to reveal it's many sharp teeth all of which is making a drilling sound. Thorne witnessed it and was completely startled.

Thorne: "Whoa! The fuck!"

To that, it crawled straight to him and lunged right at him. In a panic, Thorne took out his pistol and tried to shoot it. The bullets hit the armor and it didn't do much damage. It immediately chomped at the pistol and was eating it. Thorne quickly threw his pistol away as the Scraplet kept chewing away at the weapon. Thorne watched on in horror and his pistol was being eaten away by this little critter. Once it was done eating, it turned to the soldier and was ready for the main course. It charged in was about to gobble his metal armor. But before it could do that, it got bombarded with a swarm of bullets. Turns out, it was Katherine as she was shooting her assault rifle at it. After multiple shots, it was tore up and destroyed completely. Once she took care of that, she approached the recruit and offered a hand.

Katherine: "Now you see the reason why we need to be careful in what we're up against?"

Thorne was still shocked by what transpired and didn't think that would happen. But he regained his composure and took Kat's hand as she got him back up. Once she did that, the rest of Noble approached them when they heard the gunfire as the Noble leader demanded answers.

Carter: "What the hell happened?

The two turned to see the team looking a little confused as to why they heard the sound of a shots close by. Thorne gave a deep sigh and explained what happened.

Thorne: "Sorry about that sir, but we sort of got caught by… something."

Carter raised an eyebrow and was curious on what he was talking about.

Carter: "Something? What do you mean by something?"

Katherine turned to her leader and explained about it.

Katherine: "We don't know what it is, sir. What we do know so far is that it was some kind of metal rat that was trying to eat the rookie. If I hadn't been there, then it would've gotten grim for him."

The others listened to her side of the story and was a little confused about it.

Emile: "Little metal rat? You've got to be kidding me."

Sofia looked to him and could agree with Kat.

Sofia: "At first, I could agree with you on that Emile. But after giving the shit we've already been through for the past half an hour, I think I'm starting to believe in this little alien invasions the more we encounter them."

Carter listened to the two and nodded with the S.W.A.T. girl.

Carter: "Agreed… These Decepticons are as dangerous then we thought. If they come in all sizes, that could spell trouble for all of us."

Barrick then crossed his arms and grunted to himself.

Barrick: "Well on the bright side, that little critter's long gone. Won't have an issue with that anytime soon."

By the time he said that, everyone heard metal clanging from above and looked up to see what was that. Starring at the ceiling, they soon realized there's more of it where it came from. Carmine gave a deep sigh and knew that Barrick made a mistake in saying that.

Anthony Carmine: "Way to go Barrick, way to jinx it."

The moment they heard the metal being devoured, the ceiling started to crack as pieces started to fall. Carter could see the cracks and warned everyone to move.

Carter: "Go! Get to safety!"

Quickly, the team ran to avoid the soon to be aftermath as the ceiling started to collapse and metal debris started to fall seconds after. The moment the smoke was clear, they saw what was suppose to be part of an office section for the bank as desks, chairs, and computers were scattered all over the place. The team also noticed more metal like mice chewing away the remaining pieces of girder metal and didn't look like they were stopping. One of the Scraplets then stopped eating and turned to see the team with blinking wide optics. Looking on, it could see all the metal on Noble and it was looking tasty. The others soon followed suit and saw Noble as well. On reaction, they all opened their jaws and revealed their teeth, rushing right at them with scampering speed. The team got their weapons up and was ready to take them on. Emile though tightened his shotgun and asked the leader on what to do."

Emile "Well sir, what do we do? Run or shoot?"

The Scraplets were getting closer and were nearing the team while Carter contemplate on what to do. Emile was getting a little nervous about it as he asked again.

Emile: "Run or shoot?!"

That's when Carter came up with a bright assumption.

Carter: "Both!"

To that, the group ran away as they used their weapons to shoot away at the cretins that were chasing after them. Everything from rifles to shotguns and alien blaster, they were able to keep them off. Yet no matter what the dangers, they just keep on coming. Barrick had enough with all of this and decided to finish it all off with a rocket launcher. But before he could even plan that, Carter stopped him from pulling the trigger and told him not to.

Carter: "Don't fire that launcher indoors! You're going to kill us all!"

The demolition expect turn to him and was a little angry about that.

Barrick: "Well unless you have a plan to getting rid of these little bastards, then now would be a good time to share!"

As they were running, they were fast approaching a spit in the safe and had to make a quick decision.

Thorne: "Two ways, no outcome. So which way should be go? Left or right?"

Carter now has to make a quick and precise decision, as he needs to figure out a way to get out. As if he got an answer, part of the ceiling on the left side caved in and more Scraplets came down to join in on the feast. Seeing this, Carter made the immediate decision.

Carter: "Make a right!"

Quickly the group turned right and was making a B line to a safe location. But giving the metal all over the bank, no place is safe. The metal vermin then decided to take an advantage and spread up to the walls and ceiling, most of them chewing on the metal cabinets along the way. Emile saw this and was in a blind panic.

Emile: "They're spreading all over the walls! Got to get them off of there!"

With his shotgun fully loaded, he fired shell after shell at the pests as they fall one by one. The others soon followed suit and shot most of them. Still though, there were many more that was still pursuing them. The scout then had it and came to a decisions to kill them all off.

Emile: "That's it! They are as good as exterminated!"

To that, he started to take a grenade out of his belt and immediately armed it, throwing it, as a good enough distance to make sure no one didn't get blasted. Few of the scraplets though saw that and went to the grenade to eat it. But as they were munching on it, the grenade explodes and created a huge explosion, killing the metal rats from a few feet. Emile smirked underneath his helmet and enjoyed that little spectacle.

Emile: "Ha! Try getting yourself out of that!

As he was celebrating, something unexpected happened. Coming through the smoke, he could see the Scraplets coming. But this time, they were using a different approach. Instead of scattering, they were now flying in the air. Emile was shocked by this and didn't think they could do that.

Emile: "They can fly? Since when to these little fuckers can fly?!"

Carter though told him to shut up and keep running.

Carter: "Save that yapping for later Emile and move it!"

To that, Emile followed the Noble leader's plan and ran away from them while using his shotgun to take them out one at a time. Soon enough, the group kept on running and soon realized that they were running out of options as parts of the ceiling start to crumble more metal vermin came out of the wood works.

Sofia: "There's too many of them! I don't know how long we're going to beat them!"

Barrick: "I agree with the S.W.A.T. lady. We need a way out, and fast!"

Carter looked around and could tell that this was getting too slim, too fast for them. Checking the area out, he found a huge vault that contains the residential assets and saw it was opened halfly. Seeing this, he told the others on where to go.

Carter: "Over there! Head into that safe!"

The others looked to the opened safe and were a little skeptic.

Thorne: "Um… Hate to brag sir, but that safe is already opened. We don't know what's in there!"

Carter looked to the door sternly and decided to take the risk.

Carter: "Only one way to find out. Move Noble!"

Quickly, the team ran as fast as they could while the scraplets kept heading towards them. They managed to enter the safe but weren't out of the woods yet as they need to hold them back. Katherine, Carmine, and Paduk used their weapons to slow the little critters down a bit while the rest used their strength to push the safe and close it off before the creatures would come in. As more bullets kept on hitting the scraplets, the more they continued to come to the team. Paduk looked on and was getting very worried about this.

Paduk: "They're getting closer!"

The Noble leader grunted as he pulled the safe with all his might with the others.

Carter: "Just hold them off for a little longer, we're almost there."

Half the team kept on pulling as the others kept on shooting. Once the metal door blocked the firing, the group ceased fire and assist the others in shutting the safe completely. Once it was closed, Barrick and Emile closed up the lock and sealed it off completely. Once they were safe, they all took a deep breather and they were in the clear. Looking to the safe, Anthony grunted and was hoping that will hold them off.

Anthony Carmine: "Let's hope that will hold them."

Katherine rubbed the metal surface of the vault and made some immediate calculations.

Katherine: "Giving how think this vault is, it will take them an hour in getting through. This will give us time in making an escape before they can break in."

Carter nodded and decided to stick with the plan.

Carter: "Then we have no time to waste. Let's find a way out and reach EVAC Zone 13."

Emile looked around and could see multiple cells filled with money and paper checks. Groaning to himself, the told him the worse case scenario.

Emile: "I don't know about that sir. Giving where we are, I don't think there's no escape around here."

Carter looked at where they are too and could tell that this was bad.

Carter: "Either way, we need to look for some way out. Spread out and search for something that can get us out. There's got to be a special exit these people use to get out in an event of a fire or something. It won't be too-"

Before he could finish, Sofia heard something and stopped him.

Sofia: "Wait! Do you hear that?"

The team immediately stopped what they're doing and listen to what she was hearing. That's when they heard the sound of metal clanging and the sound of buzzing, followed by the sound of a young man posing some serious threats to whoever is attacking him.

"Get back! I'm warning you! I know how to defend myself!"

The team kept on listening until Thorne spoke up.

Thorne: "Sounds like we're not the only ones that are getting away."

Carter: "No Thorne, it does not. Sounds like it's close by though. Let's follow that sound and see if there's someone that needs help."

To that, the team moved on forward and were listening, as the sound of a struggle was getting nearer. Turning the corner, going straight and making a left, they saw something ahead and was rushing to that location. What they saw is a teenage boy seventeen locking himself in a cage with a metal baseball bat in his hands, while a small group of Scraplets were knawling their way in. He had orange hair that goes down to his neck, freckles on his cheeks and was wearing a dirty green jacket underneath a white T-shirt, faded long blue jeans, and brown combat boots. The bat was a little battle torn as well, as teeth marks of the metal creatures were visible in some spots. The boy was in a complete panic as he was hitting the bat on the ground, continuing to threaten the metal vermin.

"C'mon! You want a piece of me? I got a bat in my hands and I'm not afraid to use it! Come at me bra! Come and get me!"

The group watched on and was impressed with the kid's bravery as Barrick whistled to that.

Barrick: "Kid's got guts. I'll give him that."

Knowing that he's still in danger, Carmine and Thorne stepped in and used their weapons to pick them off one at a time. The last one turned to see them and jumped to eat their armor, only to be blasted in the face by a Decepticon blaster Anthony was holding. Once it was clear, Carmine stepped in and checked to see if the kid's okay.

Carter: "Kid, are you all right?"

The young teen looked to him and gave off a quick nod for a yes. Knowing that he's safe, Carter told him to get back.

Carter: "Step aside. We're coming through."

The teen stepped back as the Emile kicked the cell door opened. The team then stepped into the vault cell scanned the area for more hostiles. Once the room was clear, the group lowered their weapons as the Noble leader introduced himself.

Carter: "My name is Carter, leader of Noble team. And you are?"

The boy looked to the Noble leader and decided tell him his name.

Vince: "Vince sir. My name is Vince. Thanks for saving me. I don't know what would happen if you weren't here."

Carter had a warm and pleasant smile as he told him it was nothing.

Carter: "Just doing our job. There is however one question I need to ask you though. What are you doing in a vault underneath the bank?"

Emile then jumped in and wonders the same thing.

Emile: "Yeah, why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be in your designated EVAC Zone to evacuate?"

Vince looked to the scout and could tell that they want answers. Sighing, Vince explained on why he was hiding in the first place.

Vince: "I was trying to get away from those things out there. My family and I were heading down to that mini mall across town to leave, when those aliens came out of nowhere and attacked the town. There was so much panic that I got separated from them during the attack. Thought it would be a wise idea hiding in the safe, of course that was until this creeps came in and tried to eat me alive. If you guys haven't come, I would've been lunch."

Carmine heard his side of the story and realized something.

Anthony Carmine: "Hold up. The mini mall? That's EVAC Zone 13! That's where we're going! What a coincidence."

Carter turned to the soldier and could tell that he was right. Looking back to the teen, he told him about the situation.

Carter: "Vince, we were making our way to EVAC Zone 13. Unfortunately, we got ourselves caught in this mess as well and are looking for an alternate route to reach it. Do you know of any place out of here and reach the mall?"

Vince looked to him and gave him a bit of bad news.

Vince: "Wish I could. This storage vault has no other way out. Hell, if there really was an exit, it has to be back out there."

Paduk grunted to himself and didn't like the sound of it.

Paduk: "Good luck going back there. The place is crawling with those little buggers."

Vince though rubbed his chin and thought of an alternate solution.

Vince: "However, there is way in getting to where we need to go. Deep within these walls, there's a sewer system that has an integrate number of tunnels all over town. It could take us to the mall if we can get to the right path. The only problem is that we need an exit. And with this place having no doors, it would seem impossible in reaching there. Maybe if we can make one, then we're in business."

The moment Barrick overheard this; he smirked and knew what needs to be done.

Barrick: "Did someone say that they need to make a new exit? Lucky for you kiddo, I'm an expert in making passages. Just give me a few minutes in putting something together and we're good to go."

* * *

><p>While that was going on, something sinister is going on within the hanger of Darkmount. The flagship of the Nemesis was getting fueled up and was ready to head off on a special assignment. In the bridge, Starscream was looking at the many drones working hard on the departure plans while Soundwave and Shockwave were standing behind. The second in command then discussed the situation that was going on within Jasper.<p>

Starscream: "So far, my strike armada had begun eradicating the species in that pathetic town. However, the human opposition is much stronger then we've anticipated. Giving the few setbacks, we are making some strong strides. However, we need to make sure that every being is wiped out to make sure no one would survive. That is where you come in Shockwave."

He then turned to look at the one eyed Con and was curious as to if he can be trusted.

Starscream: "You have been away for some time and left for dead. Of course the fault is mine due to my jumpy conclusion, I know that mistakes will always be made. However, there is concerns if we can trust you during your unexpected exile."

The science officer stepped and told him that he's no fool.

Shockwave: "My loyalty is still strong with the Decepticon cause commander. I promise that whatever you have me do, I will follow it to its conclusion."

Scream smirked and hopes to see if the returning Con can prove himself.

Starscream: "We shall see about that. Now from what our scouting parties have witnessed, we notice that the humans have put together strongholds to keep themselves protected. Boy how wrong they are as we have a weapon to flatten them all. Unfortunately, the location of the strongholds are a little impossible to pinpoint. Which is where you come in Shockwave."

He turned to the Decepticon's Intelligence officer and asked for a quick favor.

Starscream: "Soundwave… If you would."

He nodded and approaches the Con scientist and was carrying something in his servo. Lifting it up, he gave him a small device that could fit a metal hand. Shockwave looked to the device strangely as the commander explained what it is.

Starscream: "That, Shockwave, is a beacon that the Nemesis can track. Once you find one of the human strongholds, activate it and Soundwave here will get to your location. He will handle the elimination of the human occupants in those strongholds."

Shockwave looked on and seems like a simple task to regain Megatron's trust. But then he turned to Starscream and wondered something else.

Shockwave: "You're not going to be with me on this assignment?"

Scream looked on and answered his confusion.

Starscream: "Unfortunately, I cannot. I have to be with Megatron as we search for the bodies of the Autobots underneath what was left of their little sanctuary. Soundwave will keep me up to date on your progress and you'll contact me when you have succeeded on your mission. Rest assure, that once you've accomplish your test, you will have the Decepticon's trust."

The scientist looked back to the beacon and thought it was a logical choice. Grabbing the device, he placed it in his compartment and was ready to go. Turning back, he asked the second in command where to go.

Shockwave: "Where do you want me to be, commander?"

Scream smiled and told him where he needs to be.

Starscream: "There were some units that have discovered one stronghold in what humans call a mini mall. From what we gather, there were humans within that building, unarmed and ready to be eliminated. However, Earth's defense is protecting them and our squads are having a difficult time in passing their armaments. However, with you around, you might be able to break their barriers reach this location, so we can wipe them out. Soundwave will bridge you close to that location. How you get there… Well… That's all up to you."

Shockwave nodded and asked one more thing.

Shockwave: "And what of the humans? What shall be done with them?"

The commander clasped his servos together and knew what to answer.

Starscream: "Oh, you know what to do with them. Show them no mercy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy… This doesn't sound good. I'm certain all of you know where this is going to go now. Hope you like what I've put together. Sure, the action scenes are a little short and very confusing on some levels, but at least you got some more humans vs. Cons action. Still have no clue what to do with the next chapter. I was thinking either a separate chapter of Shockwave attacking the humans with the following chapter being Noble and Vince or I put the two chapters together for the next. Either that, you decide on what I can do next. Other then that, stay tune. Please Review.<strong>


End file.
